Lindy Potter and the Snake's Eye
by Hallie -Dove
Summary: Lindy heads off for her first year at Hogwarts, making quick friends and enimies along the way. At school she finds she takes after both her parents, but she also finds out some unwanted news. Some people are after this young Potter. The question is,who?
1. The Dreams

It was late afternoon when a four year-old girl named Lindy Potter, was busy colouring an picture of an elephant. She had long dark auburn hair and natural red highlights with short bangs, and a pair of tiny cinnamon brown eyes. She was a gangly little girl, like her father was when he was her age, but her hair would straighten out like her mother's straight brown hair. After working hard for ten minutes, she noticed her snowy white cat, Snowbell, was chasing something.

Lindy couldn't tell what it was, but she knew she had to save it. Fidgeting a little, she picked it up the creature. She held it carefully in her small hands and slowly walked to the door.

It was a rather small grey creature, and to her disgust, it was missing a few fingers on one hand. Whether was it a mouse or rat she never found out. She quietly slipped out the back door, holding the creature near the palms of her hand.

Outside was beautiful, the sun was shining and the skies clear. Today would be a great day to go outdoors and play.

Lindy put it down near the forest. However, as soon as it hit the ground Snowbell jumped out of nowhere and started chasing it again. Lindy had no choice now but to follow them into the woods to try to prevent Snowbell from eating the creature.

Although the woods were big and scary and she was warned countless times not to go in she went in anyways.

After a while Lindy realized she lost and probably miles from home. But before she could even turn around or leave, she heard a loud, dull voice. Suddenly there was a green flash. Then the sound of a horrible laugh, an ice-cold laugh.

11 year-old Lindy Potter awoke with a start, her bed and herself drenching with ice cold sweat. She'd had yet another nightmare. The same one for a month to be exact.

She quickly pulled back her covers and looked at her right ankle, and there was a lighting shaped scar, small but still noticeable. He's near, whoever gave me this scar, she thought silently to herself. See, she had been having these dreams (more like nightmares) ever since she got her scar.

Lindy suddenly saw movement coming from the door way. She reached over and grabbed her glasses off her nightstand and put them on, and sure enough she saw her brother, Jake.

"Jake, what are you doing out of bed?" Lindy asked in a tired voice. "It's one o'clock in the morning."

"I couldn't sleep," answered her 7 year old brother, whose batman pj's were to big for him. "I keep having a strange dream."

"You and me both. Listen, just go back to bed, and maybe it will go away."

Of course she knew this was a total lie, but it was the only way she could think of getting her brother to go to bed. Silently, she took off her glasses and put them back on the nightstand. Then she pulled back her cover, thinking, should she tell her parents about her scar? Should she tell anyone for that matter? Oh, why did she follow that rat into the forest?

At least I came back alive, was her last thought as she slowly drifted back to sleep............

Lindy just stood there, shocked. What had just happened? But then she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. She looked back and saw a dark-hooded figure with half moon spectacles.

"I'll take you home," said the figure in a calming voice. Lindy, taking one quick look at where the green glow had came from, turned and followed the man.

After what seemed like an hour of walking, dodging rocks and bushes along the way, they finally reached Lindy's home.

"Thank you," Lindy said, turning to look at the man. But he was gone.

Lindy felt a shake, then heard a familiar voice. She turned over and opened her eyes. She was starring face to face with her mother, Hermione Potter.

"But mum," she complained, "it's eight a.m., at least let me sleep for another hour...."

"You've slept long enough. I sure hope you haven't forgotten that we're leaving for London tonight."

"No, I haven't."

And with that, Lindy got up, put on her fluffy white house shoes, and left her room. She began walking down the hall to the stairs. 'Lucky Jake,' thought Lindy silently as she passed his room. 'He's still asleep.'

Finally Lindy reached the kitchen. She sat down by her father, Harry Potter, and laid her head down on the table, wanting to fall asleep at any moment. Hermione came in with two bowls of oatmeal and two silver spoons for the two of them. She sat them down in front of them, then went to get some milk, murmuring to herself that Lindy should of went to bed earlier.

Her father is a tall and handsome figure, with his messy jet-black hair, bright green eyes, and glasses. He's a pretty good auror and plays quidditch for England's team.

Her mother, on the other hand, is a professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where Lindy will be attending shortly. She is a pretty tall person as well and has the most beautiful straight brown hair and the same cinnamon eyes as Lindy.

"Dad what are you still doing here? I thought you were supposed to be at work an hour ago."

"Not today, I have quidditch practice," he replied, then paused and looked out the window, frowning. "But I have feeling it will be canceled. And today was the only day we could get the field. That means the we're going to have to play unprepared."

The rest of breakfast was silent, except for when Jake came in with nothing more than a grunt supposedly meaning hello.

About 10 minutes later Lindy asked to be excused from the table, then ran upstairs to her room to start packing. She put her Michelle Branch cd into her boom box, then pulled her suitcase out from underneath her bed. While singing along to the song, she opened her drawer and started packing her clothes.

'Hmm, how many pairs of socks am I going to need?' She thought about it for a moment, then grabbed about thirty pairs of socks.

She also packed a few t-shirts, shorts, and all her other underclothes she would be needing. Then she opened up her closet.

The next moment Lindy found herself starring at a pair of huge blue eyes. She fell to the floor, shocked and scared at the sudden appearance of the eyes.

"Who, who, who are you?"

"Pardon me, miss," said the creature who was wearing an awfully dirty, worn out shirt, hopping down. "I'm Twinkletoes the house elf, miss, and you mustn't go to Hogwarts, miss, for you will surely be putting you and everyone else in danger."

"How am I going to be in danger?" Lindy said, while trying to get up, clutching a the hanger to a dress she was pulling out. "And how am I putting other people in danger if I'm the one in danger?"

"Because...." The house elf stopped, hesitating whether it should tell or not.

But then, Lindy suddenly realized what the creature was wanting to tell her, and a frown formed on her face where her smile once was.

"But how.......but how do you know about it?"

"Oh no, me bad Twinkletoes, me bad."

After saying this, the creature ran over to the wall, and started hitting her head against it. She did this at least five times before Lindy grabbed her and slung her to the other side of the room.

"Keep it down," she said, walking over to her bed to sit down. "Luckily, nobody heard you. Now explain this to me calmly."

"Oh, me a bad house elf, coming miles and miles to tell you. You will be in danger with THEM, if going to Hogwarts is what you do. Oh, you mustn't go, miss, you mustn't go!"

The house elf jumped on Lindy, knocking her down on her bed. Lindy tried to push the house elf off, but there was only air.

"Huh?"

"What," asked Hermione, now standing in the doorway. How long has she been here? Long enough to know? Lindy pondered this to herself, but knew better than to ask.

"Nothing, nothing."

"Well," said her mother, tossing her hair back, "when your done packing come downstairs. I have another test for you."

"Ok."

Hermione left while Lindy finished packing.

Her mother always quizzed her about the books she'd read. It helped her getting ideas of things to ask on her tests she gave to her class. 'But I haven' t read any books lately. Just fictional ones, but she never quizzes me on those. What would she quiz me on then?'

She continued to ponder to heself while she finished packing, then went downstairs to the library.

The library was warm and inviting today. The room was filled with shelves of books. Also a fire, two computers, and a few squishy chairs and couches.

She went over to one of the desks which one of the computers was on, and found a test printed out. She grabbed it and got a pencil out of the pencil holder, then walked over to a chair by the fire. She sat down, curious about what it was.

When she got comfortable, she began on the test.

The questions read as following:

1. Which would you rather be?

A. Brave B. Loyal C. Strong D. Clever

2. What quidditch position would you rather play?

A. Chaser B. Seeker C. Beater D. Keeper

Dad must have asked her to throw that in there, she mused to herself.

3. What animal would you rather have?

A. Owl B. Cat C. Rat D. Toad

4. If you found a sack of Galleons one day, what would you do with it?

A. Spend it B. Return it C. Save it D. Donate it

She reread the test, thought about each one for a few seconds, then circled her answers. 'So, she's worried about what house I'll be in?' When she checked her answers they read as following:

1.A 2.B 3.A 4.B

She ran upstairs and handed her test to her mum, then came back to the library to read, with her current Siamese cat, Princess, laying on her lap. She so didn't really like having Princess on her lap, but it would be a while before Lindy got to see her again, since she was taking her owl, Skyler, with her to Hogwarts. So she didn't complain.

She was pretty far through her chapter book, "Holes" , when Princess jumped off her. She didn't care too much, because now she didn't have any extra weight on her legs besides her cover.

Lindy was almost finished when her mother's tawny owl, Lily, came fluttering in the room later that afternoon with a letter tied to her leg. The owl landed on her desk and gave a little hoot to make sure she had her attention.

"But why would she send me a letter when she's right upstairs?" said Lindy aloud to herself, untying it.

However, after reading it she found out why. It read:

Dear Lindy,

I had to leave because Dumbledore needed me for something, so you're have to get on the Knight Bus by yourself. Just stick out my wand, which is on the counter in the kitchen, and it will appear. Take care!

Love,

Mum

Lindy finished the letter, then set off upstairs to get her things ready to go.

When she came in her room and she looked one last time around.

Her room contained white walls, a window that looked out at the forest, a little brown night stand that she placed her hair supplies and books, her flower nightlight which was also on the stand, her flower print dresser, and her bed.

She knew she was going to miss her house, but it was worth it, wasn't it? She would wish shedidn't have to go, but then she reminded herself that she would be getting to stay in a bewitched castle.

Lindy quickly grabbed her things, then went back downstairs to wait for night to come.


	2. The Knight Bus

Night came sooner than later. Lindy had slept, read, watched T.V., got on her computer, and drew pictures using her gel pens waiting for her journey to begin.

The clock chimed nine and sang it's eyrie song. Lindy so dreaded the song, especially at night, when she would wake up and her it chime midnight. It really petrified her.

'Now I'm forgetting something, but what is it?' She thought for a second, then remembered. The next minute she was walking was coming out of the kitchen, clutching her mother's wand in her right hand.

Lindy looked around at her three small trunks and her owl's cage. Skyler, her owl, was a small snowy white owl with warm amber eyes like her father's old dead owl, Hedwig. She (Hedwig) died before Lindy was born, but she new what it looked like from pictures in her dad's scrapbook. Skyler is almost an identical copy of her, except Skyler's a he instead of a she.

Lindy gradually picked up each item, careful not to let them slip, and went outside. She set them down once outside, and held up the wand, and waited.

Nothing came.

She tried, yet again.

Nothing came then, either.

Lindy looked up and down the street, hoping for a sign of a bus, but all she saw was a stiff cat, edging down the street in a sneaky way. The cat, from what she could make out, had fair black fur and steely grey eyes, giving Lindy a cold feeling. Suddenly, piercing pain came over her and she was down on her knees, clutching her scar with both hands. Then, as quickly the pain had came, it went away, and the cat was gone.

Lindy was shocked, but quickly remembered the task at hand. She swiftly raised her wand again for the third time, and head lights shone through the night sky.

It was the Knight Bus.

The bus came to a halt almost on top of her, but luckily it a few inches off. The door was opened by a pretty woman with blonde hair and bright green eyes, a fair body size, and had on a tan top and pants with a violet robe over top.

"Hello mate!" she said in a Australian accent. "You must be Lindy. My you've grown! When I last saw you, you were knee high, You probably don't remember me-"

"Oh yeah! Now I remember you," Lindy cut in, hitting her hand on her forehead. "Hi Cassie!"

"I knew it would come to you. Now how about getting that luggage up here, so we can get a move on?"

"Oh!" Lindy thought aloud. She wanted to continue talking with Cassie that she forgot about her luggage.

The two girls heaved the trunks and cage onto the bus and close to a bed that was halfway from the front to the back, which was pretty far.

The bed was ordinary enough. It had white sheets and a purple comforter on top. It looked homey to her with the little table next to it, too.

"Sorry, but your going to have to stay next to this creepy old man- don't tell him I called him that- but I did manage to get you next to a girl close to your age. She's going to the Leaky Cauldron too. Well, I gotta go, enjoy!"

Cassie put down the cage on the bed and went back to the front.

The bus started again and she was on her way. She looked over to the bed were the girl was supposedly staying. It was a mess. Clothes, pop bottles, and other junk were lying all over her bed from top to bottom!

Lindy looked away, too embarrassed to look back. Instead, she rummaged through one of her trunks for her pink top and pants nightclothes, and her toothbrush and toothpaste. Then she looked around for a bathroom or somewhere to change and clean herself a bit, but there wasn't anywhere that looked like it lead to a restroom. She would've asked the girl or the creepy old man, but apparently they had gone off somewhere.

She was about to go up to the front and ask Cassie when the girl returned to her bed. From what Lindy could see out of the corner of her eye, she had light auburn hair, vivid brown eyes, and blonde streaks which definitely weren't natural. She quickly looked away completely after noticing she was grabbing a book, obviously going to lay down on her bed and read. Which is exactly what she did, but, despite of her awkwardness, Lindy plucked up enough courage and said in a whisper, "Excuse me."

The girl must of not heard her because she didn't reply. So Lindy said it a little louder. The girl flipped to the next page in her book, and kept on reading.

Finally, Lindy got so frustrated that she yelled, "EXCUSE ME!"

Every face on the bus turned to Lindy, except the girl's. She blushed a deep violet red and sat down on her bed, wishing she wasn't there. But then, she wasn't.

She felt something wet underneath her bottom. It was so hard to see, but she thought that she might be sitting on grass. 'One things for sure,' Lindy thought was obvious, 'I'm not on the night bus anymore.'

Since she wasn't, she decided to got up and look around. From what she could tell, she was in some sort of village, and up ahead was a abandon old house that had only one window which light was reflected off of. Because curiosity got the better of her, she headed up toward the house.

Lindy noticed a unkempt garden next to the house as she came closer. 'They must have been rich people to have lived here,' she observed how big the house was. A mile wide, at the very least. She walked till she finally reached the door, but it was locked.

'Just this once.........No!' she argued with her mind about unlocking it with magic or not. In the end she pointed her finger at the door instead of her mom's wand and whispered, "Alohormora!" and the door magically opened.

See, a power she got from her scar (or at least that's what she thought) was the ability to cast spells using her finger instead of her wand. Also she could talk to animals, but she doesn't do that till later in our story.

Quietly, she walked in. Lindy could tell she was in some kind of hallway, even though it was pitch black. She felt her way down the hall and carefully went up the stairs at the end of the hall on tip-toe.

The closer she got to the room, the more and more her scar ached. Yet, she continued to walk, ignoring the pain.

She decided to look through the crack in the doorway. Inside, she saw a man and a chair near a fire. The man was begging another man, or so, that's what it looked like to Lindy.

"I have to , Terrence," said a steely voice that seemed to be coming from the chair. The voice made the hairs on her back stand on end. "Now that those two little brats are going to Hogwarts, it would be the perfect opportunity to try and kill them. Where they're close and we have inside help. We need our revenge and this is the way to achieve it! For our Dark Lord's sake!"

Lindy was now scared, more than ever. These two guys were definitely up to no good. However, before she could listen for more information something slithered by and stopped at the sight of her. Without even racking her brain for an idea, she looked at the figure and hissed, "Don't tell them I was here."

The figure understood the hissing emitting out of her mouth, for it must have been what she thought it was. A snake.

It was huge one with enormous yellow eyes, also two big fangs. Whether or not the snake went into the room, she didn't stick around to find out. For she tip-toed back out of the house, and quietly closed the door.

Once outside, she walked back down to the village, shivering because it was cold. 'Great time to not have my coat,' she thought bitterly to herself.

Finally she reached the village. She looked around and noticed how quaint, but abandoned it was. The village kind of reminded her of those ghost towns she saw in films she used to watch. She wanted to laugh at this, but she thought it best to keep quiet.

Lindy looked around for the spot she landed on, but she couldn't remember what it looked like because it was too dark to see, and still was, too. So, she decided to do what was an ridiculous idea. She jumped up and down.

Some how this worked, because she had jumped all the way over to a building when she landed on something soft. It was her bed.

"Huh?" Lindy asked herself aloud, stupidly.

"What?!" exclaimed the auburn headed girl, who was obviously looking for her underneath the bed. "Where did you go and-and how did you get there?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure myself."

"That's odd," said the girl, still in shock.

"Tell me about it," Lindy replied, getting off the bed.

"Hey, what's this?" asked the girl, pointing to a key that was on the bed.

The key was small and bore the initials T.M.R. It looked a little worn out, and chipped in a few places, so it must have been at least 50 years old. However, looks can be deceiving.

"Who do you think it belongs to?" asked the girl, looking at it like it was a bomb about to explode.

"I don't know," replied Lindy, trying to rack her brain. 'Something about that key reminds me of something, but what is it?'

"Well," said the girl, interrupting her thoughts, "is it your's?"

"Mmm?......Oh, no. See, mine would have H.P. on it for my dad's name, Harry Potter. My mom says I'm too young to have my own so-"

"Your Harry Potter's daughter," said the girl in disbelief, interrupting her again.

"Yeah, so?"

Then it hit her. 'I should of noticed it before. The hint of red hair in the auburn and the light freckles.' Lindy concluded the girl was a Weasely.

"So you're a Weasely."

"Yep."

"Which one's your parent?"

"Ron."

"How come he's never mentioned it to me before?"

"Because," said the Weasely girl with a devilish grin, "my dad's a ding-bat."

"Fair enough," said Lindy, also smiling.

"Hey, not that it's any of my business, but how come your using a British accent when you're a American?"

"Because," Lindy began, trying to find the right words to explain this, "I don't want them questioning me about my American accent."

"Oh," said the girl, like she understood.

The Weasely girl flopped back on her bed and began reading her book again. There was silence between the two for what seemed like forever, till finally, Lindy spoke up, saying, "I wonder who it belongs to. Do you think it belongs to somebody on the bus?"

"I don't know. Say," the girl began, looking more relaxed about the situation, "do you think I think I could have a look at it?"

"Sure," said Lindy, starring back at the key. She wasn't sure about whether to pick it up or not. But then, thinking about how ridiculous that was, Lindy picked up the key.

As soon as she touched it, she was magically transported back to the village she was at before.

"So that's how I got here," she said aloud to herself. "Now let's get back to the bus."

Looking around in the grass, she quickly found the key she had dropped. Without a moment of hesitation this time, she grabbed it and was suddenly transported back to her bed again. The Weasely girl almost seemed to have a heart attack at the sight of her.

"Cool," she said in amazement.

Lindy was working on a reply, but a voice from behind made her jump.

"Excuse me," said the voice in casual high tone.

"Yes," said Lindy, turning around to see who the voice belonged to, and was surprised who it was. Since it was high pitched, she thought for sure it would be a women, but it was a man. He was short and skinny, with grey hair and a bald spot. The man also had circles around his dull eyes.

"Excuse me, but that's my key," he said calmly.

"Oh, sorry," said Lindy, handing him the key which apparently didn't work anymore because she touched it and wasn't teleported.

The man nodded his head, which Lindy guessed meant thanks, and left.

"Now, you were wanting to asking me about something earlier?" said the Weasley girl, making Lindy look away from the man.

"Oh, nothing."

True, Lindy was still wondering where the bathroom was, but she didn't feel like leaving the girl to go change. She wanted to stay and talk.

One things for sure. This looked like the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

After an hour of talking, the girl introduced herself to Lindy as Lonni Weasely. Lindy, on the other hand, didn't need to introduce herself because Lonni already knew who she was.

"Your father, unlike mine, spoke of you once."

"Oh," said Lindy in reply.

The girls kept talking for what seemed like hours when Lindy decided she better change.

"Where are the bathrooms?" Lindy asked.

"Oh, over there," said Lonni, pointing at a sign that was worn out, and paint was peeling off the word "Restroom."

'Man, I should have seen that,' Lindy thought to herself, grabbing her clothes and her toothbrush and paste. She stood up and crossed the aisle to the restroom. However, as she crossed, the bus suddenly stopped, making her fly through the air to the front of the bus. Cassie smacked her face against the windshield. Also, unluckily for Lindy, something also flew and landed on top of her.

"Lindy, Lindy! Where are you?" asked Lonni, who was apparently the thing on top of her.

"Underneath you," Lindy managed to say. Lonni suddenly sprang up at the sound of the voice.

"I'm sorry," Lonni apologized, helping Lindy to her feet.

"It's alright, it wasn't your fault," said Lindy, gasping for air. When both girls were fine, they looked over at Cassie, who seemed to be alright.

"What was that?" They asked in unison.

"An owl, I think," she said, trying to figure out what the squashed faced figure on the windshield was.

"Lily!" Lindy gasped, recognizing her sky blue eyes. "What on earth are you doing here?"

The owl managed a screech to reply, which Lindy knew meant "HELP!" Like I was saying earlier, she could talk to animals.

"I'm coming!" Lindy hollered, running out the bus door, with Lonni and Cassie close behind. "Hey Cassie, do you think you could get her down with a spell? You know, since I can't?"

"Certainly! Let's see......Ah, yes! Wingardium Leviosa!" Cassie yelled, pointing her wand at the owl. Instantly, the owl hovered off, then gentle down to Lindy's hands.

"Thank you," said Lindy graciously to Cassie. See, Lindy couldn't have done it because she is considered an "underage wizard," so Cassie had to.

They boarded the bus again, only stopping at the steps for Lindy to grab her things. The girls quickly scrambled to their bed's, while Cassie started the Knight Bus again.

"Well, I guess I might as well wait and take a bath at the Leaky Cauldron," Lindy said in a tiresome voice.

"Sorry," Lonni said apologetically to her.

"No, that's alright. It's just, well, you know.........So many interruptions," she said, while untying the letter from Lily's leg. "And Lily, you might as well wait, too."

Lindy went over to one of her trunks and dug till she found a bag filled with toast crumbs. She opened it and grabbed a handful, offering it to the owl, who graciously accepted.

"Here," said Lonni, handing her a small bowl filled with water.

"Thanks."

After Lily was fed and patted, she flew to a rail overtop the girls heads. And she stayed there, sleeping.

Lonni grabbed a walkman out of one of her bags and knocked all of the junk on the floor. She then laid down and propped open her book, reading it while listening to the music. Lindy put the letter away, deciding to read it tomorrow, and went to the bathroom, to change and brush her teeth. When she came back to her bed, she took her ponytail down, and placed the holder next to her bed on the table, along with her glasses. Then, she too took out her walkman and listened to music and read. When she reached the fourth chapter, she started getting sleepier and sleepier till she dozed off...................


	3. An Odd Wand

Now, you're probably thinking she doesn't have a dream, right? Well, then you're completely off. Oh boy, does she have a dream.

When she dozed off, she felt like she was falling, then suddenly, the falling ceased, and she fell flat on her feet. But when she looked up, she saw a pair of big bulging yellow eyes, looking straight at her. She wanted to scream, but she couldn't. So she did the only other thing she could. She ran.

Run as she like, there was nothing but darkness. Yet, there was a snake like voice, saying something..................What it was, she did not know. All that she did know was that she had to keep running, no matter what.

Lindy saw a light up ahead. She had to get to it. She was almost there when a force stopped her dead in her tracks. There was a flash of green light around her. And the snake-like voice growing louder, like it was catching up with her. Lindy could now understand it, she could now hear it in her rattling cold voice:

'Come join, Hogwarts heir of all,

Come and help us conquer all.

Come, stop the dirty veins,

Come, help us, train.'

"Never!"

With that that, Lindy tore off towards the light.

"Lindy, Lindy!" came a voice from the light that sounded familiar.

"Lonni?" she asked, sitting up. She was back in the bus, but I guess the appropriate thing to say is, "she was in the bus still," because she didn't leave, did she?

"Yeah, it's me. I was just wanting to let you know we're almost there."

"Where?"

"The Leaky Cauldron of course!"

"Oh," said Lindy, her checks starting to go red of embarrassment.

"We're almost there. Anyways, why were you screaming?"

"Nightmare," Lindy replied quickly like it was a reflex.

Lonni eyed her suspiciously disregarded it. Instead, she picked out an outfit and ran to the bathroom to change. She combed her hair and adjusted it to a low pony tail, while also parting it. Lindy also pulled on a pair of worn out jeans and a casual cream colored top. Last but not least she stuck on a robe (which was Harry's first one but she never found out ) and her glasses. Lonni must've thought about wearing a robe, too, because when Lindy returned, Lonni was wearing a baby blue robe overtop a solid white tank top, with jeans and Mudd sandals.

"Kewl outfit," Lonni said, trying to speak British. However, after Lindy's confused expression, she decided to drop it.

"So........." said Lindy, trying to change the subject. "How close are we?"

"Half hour," answered Cassie, wearing a ordinary clothes. She told them they'd have to eat breakfast there, which they didn't mind.

"What happened in your dream to make it a nightmare?" asked Lonni as they went back to the squishy violet armchairs that replaced their beds.

"Nothing," Lindy replied, not daring to look over at her.

Either Lonni was mad, or she thought Lindy talk about it, because she got out a battered looking copy of a team magazine. Lindy, feeing like she was getting the cold shoulder, looked out the window.

They were out in the country, big fields of wheat and tall grass that were like skyscrapers compared to ants. Big blue skies that had various clouds of different shapes and sizes filled the atmosphere. It was a bright and sunny day, and Lindy could tell it was hot.

After ten minutes of this, everything went blurry. She had no idea what the images outside were, so she decided to get out Holes, and continued to read. Soon the images changed to the rather muggy streets of London.

"And I hoped it wasn't going to be a bad day," Lonni moaned form beside her, looking overtop her magazine. The barely visible sky shone in her eyes as she looked around. Her light brown hair in even pigtails.

"That's life," Lindy said yawning. She started piling her stuff, getting them ready. Finally, her 3 trunks were packed, her cage held Skyler and Lily, and her mother's wand in her back pocket.

About five minutes later, the girls said their farewells to Cassie, as the man with the key went by. Lindy felt a bit sick suddenly, her scar starting to throb. Trudging inside soaked from head to toe from the rain outside, Lindy stopped short of the door, her world suddenly gray and colorless.

"What's wrong-" Lonni began, but Lindy shook her head.

"I'm gonna be sick," she said painfully, and as American as possible.

Holding one hand clutching her stomach and one arm around Lonni, they walked swiftly to the bathroom.

Lonni and Lindy came back out, Lindy looking fairly pale having puked her guts out, and Lonni wore a rather disgusted look on her face, as if she'd been around a skunk. Lindy looked around the joint. People were scattered all over the quaint bar.

They both walked over to the innkeeper. He was a middle aged man, little older than Cassie. He grinned at them as they approached.

"Hullo. We're checking in. My name's Lindy Potter," she said, looking past at the posters of the quidditch team, the Chudley Cannons.

"Here's you key," he said, handing her a rather old key.

Standing there for a moment, Lindy got a full view of him. On his badge was "Joel" and he had sandy blonde hair and sea gray eyes. He was a bit gangly, but he had some muscles. He was wearing a beige robe, white t-shirt, and a pair of blue jeans. In front of him was a newspaper titled, "The Daily Prophet."

"Umm.........I am supposed to meet somebody here-" she began. However, a boy came walking up past her, pushing her aside.

"'Scuse me, Joel, is she here yet," he asked anxiously, starring around widely. He had hazel eyes and kind of weird ears. His hair was mousy brown, but was also sort of sandy blonde as well. And he was wearing a shirt that said "Don't Ask," as well as a pair of pants that had paint all over them.

"That would be him," said Joel, pointing at the boy.

'Oh man,' thought Lindy, 'couldn't it have been a cute on at least?'

"Hi," said Lindy.

She held out her hand, which he eagerly shook. Lonni stared and then muttered, 'You go ahead.'

Lindy gave her a look meaning, "Thanks a lot," then followed Jacob to a table just around the corner.

"So, you are?" Lindy asked questioningly.

"Jacob Davis."

"Alright. And I'm-"

"Lindy Potter," interrupted the boy, looking bored. "I know all about that."

"Really?" asked Lindy, annoyed with him.

'Lonni, hurry up,' she thought while starring out the window. Jacob was rather annoying for a boy. 'Makes Jake seem almost cool,' Lindy thought. She was going to find a way to ditch Jacob, and she was going to do it soon.

He kept rambling on like someone was paying attention. When Lonni came back, she mouthed 'Thanks' to her and continued to press her fingers on her ears.

"Sorry," said Lonni, eyeing Lindy. "It took longer than it was supposed to. Had to fill out a form."

"It's ok," said Lindy, gesturing for her to sit down.

"So, he's that bad," whispered Lonni to Lindy, sitting down. Lindy mouthed 'You have no idea', and rolled her eyes as she did. Lonni gave a small, feeble laugh and looked toward Jacob.

"You are?"

"Jacob," he said, sounding bored. "And you?"

"Lonni Weasley," said Lonni fast.

"You're a-a yank," he said, wearing a disgusted face.

"And you're a bloody Britain," said Lonni. "Now, we're the waiters around here?"

Jacob started to mutter under his breath something like "dumb American," but Lindy was pretty sure he was swearing. Then he got up and went to get Joel.

"What's his prob?" asked Lonni cautiously, making sure they couldn't be over heard.

"Don't know," Lindy muttered, "but we have to get rid of him."

"Well duh!"

After that they stopped talking, because Jacob and Joel came up to their table. They ordered their breakfast, then Lindy and Lonni relaxed into their seats while Jacob told of his "adventure" getting their. He drove from Paris, France, or so that was what he told them. The girls were only half listening, and glad when their food arrived.

They ate in silence. Then after Joel cleared the table they told Jacob they'd meet him at the entrance to Diagon Alley, they left for their rooms. As soon as they were out of ear shot they both gave a whoop and sigh of relief.

"Now we've gotta find a way to ditch him," Lonni said as they started to walk up the stairs.

"Maybe we can loose him in the Quidditch shop, it's every boy's dream," said Lindy, giggling slightly. Soon, they came to their rooms.

"See you in a bit," said Lonni, slipping behind her open door. Lindy replied, "Alright!" before entering to her own room.

The room was a little musty, and the paint was peeling. Lindy neatly unpacked her clothes and let Skyler out of her cage to fly around the room a bit. Then she flopped on the bed, room key in one hand and her Gringotts key in the other. Suddenly, a pain over her ankle again. She shot up and clutched it, trying to get it to stop. Yet, as soon as it came, it went away as well.

Breathing, drenched in cold sweat again, Lindy went to the bathroom and showered. Once in her clothes again, she fed owls some more food. Skyler fluttered over to her and Lily landed on her shoulder. Just remembering, she read the note she had neglected to look at earlier.

"And she said, the only reason I'm stuck with him is because he's a Muggle born and new to all this," said Lindy, now inside Lonni's room, which was similar to hers. "Oh, and she said hi, and reckoned I would be meeting you."

Lonni grinned and rolled her eyes. She was fixing her hair in pigtails, and Lindy was lying on her bed, waiting on her. The sun streamed through the window and filled the room with light. Of course, Lonni's trunks were sitting next to the door. She obviously wasn't a very organized person.

"So, where are we going first?" Lonni asked, finishing her hair.

"Gringotts," answered Lindy, remembering the letter. "Mum said we needed to go there first for money-"

"Duh!" interrupted Lonni.

"Then we're to go to Ollivander's for wands, Madame Malkins for robes," she said, counting them as she went. "Flourish and Blotts, the Apothecary, and that new book store...........I think it's called 'The Cozy Pub' for a few books."

"Sounds good to me."

The two girls made their way down and met Jacob at the entrance, already opened. Walking through they looked around, amazed at the village like mall. Jacob hollered, "Wow!" Lindy could have sworn she'd heard Lonni mutter, "Idiot."

"Where to first?" asked Jacob. "There's a quidditch shop over there. Joel told me about that-"

However, an obnoxious girl walked up to them, making him stop. She was the same height as Lindy and had short blonde hair, sea gray eye, and was about Lindy's age as well.

"You," she smirked, pointing at Lonni, "are a Weasley. I'm surprised you people haven't gone mudblood yet."

"Shut up," said Lindy in a sweetly sarcastic tone, making sure it was British.

"And who are you?" she asked, looking at Lindy now.

"Potter. Lindy Potter," shot Lindy back.

"Hmm.........The famous duo lives on, Weasel and Pothead," she said in a drawling voice. "Now, there should be a mudblood nearby. You?"

"A what?" asked Jacob stupidly as she addressed him.

"I'll tell you-" Lindy tried to whisper in his ear, but the girl rudely interrupted.

"Of course, you wouldn't know that you're a mudblood. Let me educate you. People with non-magic parents, like that stupid transfiguration teacher, Hermione Granger, my father keeps ranting on about-"

That was it. Lindy went to grab a wand, but then she remembered she didn't have one. So Lonni and Lindy jumped on the girl, knocking her down to the ground. Jacob stood dumbfound by them, just like he was lost or something. Then a voice broke up the fight.

"Jade! Come on!"

Lindy looked around and her eyes rested upon the newcomer. His eyes were emerald green, with a hint of red to them. He had jet black hair and wore black robes. Somehow, Lindy's stomach started to gush with butterflies. The boy walked over, and Lonni and Jade hopped up.

"What's going on?" he asked curiously.

"Just making some friends," said Jade, making up a lie. "Come on Nick, let's go."

"I'm Nick Riddle," he said, introducing himself. "I'm a first year."

"Lindy Potter, and this is my first year at Hogwarts, too," said Lindy. "And this is Lonni Weasley, and that's Jacob Davis."

"This is Jade," Nick made a gesture to her. "Jade Malfoy.

Lonni started to crack up laughing, while Lindy glared at Jade. The Potter's had always hated the Mafloy's. She could tell Jade was going to be the same way.

"Well, it was nice meeting you," said Nick, before walking away with Jade.

"Bye!"

They walked to Gringotts and stepped up to the counter were an old, ugly goblin sat.

"'Scuse us," Lindy said, getting his attention. "We need to get some money."

"Do you have a key?" he implored, leaning over his parchment.

"Yes," answered Lindy, reaching for her key.

"Clarence," said a female goblin from behind. "It's well past your break, now go!"

The goblin moaned, but obeyed what the women had told him.

"Hello dears," said the goblin sweetly, plopping down in the chair. "I'm Carla LaCharette, Carla, if you please."

"I didn't know females were allowed to work," said Lindy, gazing up. The goblin had an elderly look to her, gray hairs and steely blue eyes. In a way, she reminded Lindy of her Grandma and Grandpa Granger. She never knew her Potter grandparents, having died when her father was only a baby.

"Oh, yes, law passed not too long ago. You'll learn about it at Hogwarts. Now, about those keys?"

How she knew they were going to Hogwarts, Lindy didn't know or ask. She handed her key up, fumbling slightly. Lonni gave her key up too. Jacob, on the other hand, had to set up an account and exchange his Muggle money. In all, it took about half an hour. Then they hoped in a cart that would take them to their vaults.

On their way out, they waved goodbye to Carla before leaving to Ollivander's.

"She seemed creepy to me. I don't trust her," whispered Lonni, once out of earshot.

"I though she was sweet," shrugged Jacob while they were rounding the corner.

They entered the musty looking shop and rang the bell. An ancient looking man came up, eyeing Lonni.

"Another Weasley," said Ollivander. "Second one today. Your cousin, I believe, was in here earlier. Catalina?"

"Yeah, she's my cousin," said Lonni, smiling.

"So, who are you two?" asked Ollivander with a curious air.

"I'm Jacob Davis," piped up Jacob.

"Yes, I remember your aunt," said Ollivander. "Jasmine Davis, wasn't it?"

"Yeah."

"And you?" he rounded on Lindy. After a second of noticing her features, he started to guess. "Sirius Black is who you remind me of."

"Nope, not related."

"Then you must be a Potter, because you also remind me a bit of Lily and James both. So, you're Harry Potter's?"

"Yes," said Lindy, grinning.

"Interesting, interesting," he said, starring at her with mingled surprise. "Who's going to go first?"

"I am," said all three at once.

"You guys can decide. I'll go last," suggested Lindy, sitting down on a chair.

"OK. Then I'm going-" Lonni began, then caught sight of Jacob disappointed, and Lindy gazing at her, giving her a "be nice" kind of look, "-second."

"Yes," said Jacob, following Ollivander into another room.

"That's my good deed of the day," stated Lonni once Jacob was out of earshot.

Lindy grinned and thought about stuff that was happening lately. How come she went into a spasm when she came in the Leaky Cauldron? And what about that dream? She sat in thought and luckily Lonni did too. After only a minute or two, Jacob came back, brandishing his wand.

"It was my second one trying," said Jacob proudly. "Dragon heartstring, Mahogany, 10 ¾ inches."

"Cool," said Lindy and Lonni in unison.

Then Lonni got up to go into the room and receive her wand while Jacob plopped down in her seat, admiring his wand. For some reason, she felt nervous about getting hers. Suddenly, her mind changed direction to thinking about Malfoy and Nick. She wondered what house Nick would be in.

After about ten minutes, Lonni came back, wand box at her side.

"What's yours?" asked Jacob curiously.

"Oh, Dragon heartstring, Redwood, 7 ¾ inches," she replied, taking Lindy's seat as Lindy got up .

Now it was her turn. Awkwardly, she walked in and Ollivander came over only too quickly. He looked very, very old, his neatly trimmed white bangs on his wrinkling forehead. Beaming at her, he motioned for her to join him.

"Now, let's try your grandparent's wands, hmm?" He said, getting two wand boxes out.

First she tried Lily's (her grandmother's) wand. The outcome was pretty good. She whooshed it through the air and a mist of smoke came out. Yet, Ollivander insisted he could find a better wand. Out of all the wands she tried, nothing compared to what happened with James's. Swishing it, a jet of red came out of the wand tip and hit Ollivander in the head. Well, first his hair turned oily looking. Then his gray hair turned green. And if you didn't think that was bad enough, his head started to shrink.

"I don't think that was the right wand!" He squeaked.

Once his head was back to normal size, they continued to go through wands. Down to the very last one, Lindy swished and it went flying out of her hand and to the other side of the room.

"I'm getting more wands tomorrow," Ollivander said, now in thought. "Yet I think it best you stick with your grandmother's wand. How about it?"

"Alright," said Lindy, sighing.

While Ollivander went wearily over to retrieve the wand Lindy started to hum. However, he returned back bearing a new wand box. On it was written SPECIAL/SECRET flashing green, then red, yellow, and then green. He grinned, and grabbed the wand out and handed it to her. It emitted red, blue, green, and yellow jets which swirled around her. Lindy couldn't help but smile.

"You Potter's always had curious wands, muttered Ollivander, grabbing the wand and placing it in the box.

"And what do you mean by that?" asked Lindy, taken aback.

"Well, your grandfather's you saw in action," he said, giving that wand box a disgruntled look. "Your father's was the brother of the wand that gave him his scar."

"What?!?!? He never told me that," said Lindy, a bit hurt. "But what does that have to do with me?"

"Well, yours is as well, unique, I mean," said Ollivander. "Your wand is precisely Phoenix feather, Redwood, 9 inches."

"Yeah , that's normal," said Lindy.

"Let me finish! Also, it contains a single stag hair, a hair of a dog, and a hair of a werewolf."

"Er, alright, it's a little odd," she replied, handing him her money.

"Oh no! It's free," he replied, handing Lindy her money back. "Just promise me, you'll use the powers 'when' the time comes."

She raised her eyebrows but said nothing. Saying goodbye to Mr. Ollivander, she exited to the waiting room where she found Lonni and Jacob.

"Let's go," she muttered. And they left in silence.


	4. Comments and Houses

Once inside Madame Malkin's, the trio started talking again, much to the distaste of Madame Malkin herself.  
  
"Always chattering, always making it harder on me," muttered the old woman whose silvery grey hair stringed out from under her hat.  
  
They also gained a friend as well. Her name was Michelle Longbottom, daughter of Neville and Mellisa Longbottom. Michelle had shoulder length mousy brown hair, hazel green eyes, and was almost as tall as Lindy, wearing muggle clothes. She told Lindy and Lonni of a muggle store down the street during their conversation.  
  
Next they (Michelle included) went to Flourish and Blotts. Lonni and Jacob practically had to drag Lindy out, followed by Michelle who carried their bags.  
  
"I can't help the fact I love to read," complained Lindy, looking like she did whenever her father's team lost.  
  
"Trust me, we know," replied Lonni.  
  
At the Apothecary, foursome got all their potions ingredients. For lunch, they stopped at Florean Fortescue's ice cream parlor. Lindy ordered chocolate, Lonni-mint chocolate, Michelle-strawberry, and Jacob decided to try bat-wing ice cream.  
  
"Gross!!! This is disgusting!" protested Jacob after taking a bite of it. "I'm going to get some vanilla."  
  
"K," said the girls as he left.  
  
"He sounds like a prep," said Lonni as she licked her spoon.  
  
"Don't all British boys?" murmured Michelle.  
  
"I'm starting to think so, though that Nick Riddle wasn't too bad. Actually, he seems human," replied Lonni. "Of course Lindy likes him, don't you?"  
  
"I do not," she lied, making both Michelle and Lonni grin.  
  
"What about Jacob?" asked Michelle, making both Lindy and Lonni grimace.  
  
"Let's change the topic," muttered Lindy, starting to finish off her cone.  
  
"Hey," said Michelle as a sudden thought, "you guys want to go to that muggle mall down the street that I mentioned earlier? I can take Jacob around while you're gone."  
  
"You sure you can handle him?" asked Lindy uneasily.  
  
"Yeah," Michelle replied, noticing Jacob was on his way back. "Go now!"  
  
Thanking Michelle, they left. On their way out Lindy stopped at an owl post and sent a note to her mum, telling her were they were going.  
  
"Just in case something happens," Lindy told Lonni as they exited.

They returned that with shopping bags on both arms. The weight pulled as they trudged up the stairs to their room. Lindy quickly put her clothes she'd purchased away, as well as her new shoes. Then there was the bags.  
  
With no garbage bag in sight, she picked them up to throw away downstairs. However, there came a knock at the door.  
"Lindy," said a voice who she supposed was Jacob, "come on! We're heading downstairs to eat."  
  
"Hold on!" Lindy hollered back under the pressure of evidence they'd ditched him. 'A spell,' she muttered to herself in her mind. Pointing her finger at the bags she said the incantation that was supposed to causing the bag to rip up into a thousand pieces.  
  
A whisp of smoke came out but nothing more. Frowning, Lindy tore the bags up and stuck them a drawer before opening the door to just find Jacob.  
  
"Where's Lonni?" she asked, looking past him in attempt to find her friend.  
  
"Already downstairs," said Jacob as she closed the door. The raced down the stairs and over to the booth Lonni sat at, looking at the menu.  
  
"I'll just have some soup," said Lonni, handing the menu to the two.  
  
"Same here," said Lindy.  
  
"I'll have some chicken and baked potatoes," said Jacob, sitting it down.  
  
Lindy caught Lonni's eye and told Jacob politely that it was a very unique order.  
  
That night they went shopping a bit more, then went to their rooms to rest. Lindy looked in the mirror for a moment and thought her reflection winked back at her, but she hadn't winked. Ignoring it, she laid down and went to sleep. Again she had her normal dream, tossing and turning as the night went on.

Come September 1st, Lindy, Lonni, and Jacob brought all their supplies, plus extra. Lindy had more than enough books from the Cozy Pub and Flourish and Blotts to form her own library. Lonni visited her Uncle's shop and stocked up on prank and joke supplies. Jacob had purchased a bunch of sweets and products from the Weasley's shop as well.  
  
"Come on," said Lindy before throwing the floo powder in the fire. "Platform nine and three quarters."  
  
Suddenly, the fire smoked and ashes swirled around her. Squeezing her eyes shut , Lindy prayed it would all soon end. A second later she felt a small thud beneath her. Her feet were now touching solid ground.  
  
Quickly she crawled out of the fire place, then started dusting off her glasses when she heard a familiar voice shout, "Oi! Lindy!"  
  
Rubbing her glasses with the end of her t-shirt, Lindy hastily placed them back and grinned as Michelle came running up to her.  
  
"Hi," said Michelle, hugging her. "Where's Lonni and Jacob?"  
  
"Back here!" said a voice from behind Lindy, causing her to turn. Lonni's pigtails were uneven and Jacob was covered in ashes. The three promised to sit with Michelle on the train, then left to go load their trunks.  
  
"We packed too much," complained Jacob on their way back to a compartment. "I had a fun time trying to hold on to it-"  
  
"You big baby," said Lonni, cutting him off. He glared at her but said nothing.  
  
Michelle joined them a few moments later. Lonni and her chatted while Lindy took out a tattered copy of "Ancient Runes: A Guide" and Jacob leaned back, starring out the window.  
  
About half way there, Lonni looked over at Lindy and asked, "Why are you reading that? We don't have that class till third year, if you even sign up for it."  
  
"I happen to like ancient runes," she replied, not even looking up. Lonni sighed and rolled her eyes. Just then, someone poked their head in and looked around.  
  
"Excuse me, can I sit with you guys?" asked the person (who happened to be a girl.) She had to be about five foot one, her brown hair passing her shoulders and her emerald green eyes sparkling. "I'm Katherine, and who are you all?"  
  
"Lonni Weasley," said Lonni, shaking Katherine's hand.  
  
"Jacob Davis," he replied, not looking away from the window.  
  
"Michelle Longbottom," said Michelle, also shaking her hand.  
  
"I'm Lindy," Lindy answered casually.  
  
"Lindy what?"  
  
Lindy hesitated before curtly saying, "Potter."  
  
"Are you? Well, my parents have told me all about your parents," she said while taking a seat by Jacob. "So, which house do you want to be in? I hope I'm in Hufflepuff."  
  
"Houses?" asked Jacob, finally looking away.  
  
"Oh, you must be a mudblood," said Katherine, eyeing him.  
  
"Watch it," said Lindy warningly.  
  
"I mean, muggleborn. Anyway, at Hogwarts you get sorted by the Sorting Hat into four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin."  
  
"I want to be in Gryffindor," replied Lindy, now back to reading her book.  
  
"Me too," replied Lonni and Michelle.  
  
"I hope I'm with some friends," said Jacob as he looked back out the window.  
  
Soon after the woman with the cart popped in and asked if they wanted any candy. Lindy bought a lot of chocolate frogs and other varieties, introducing each one to Jacob. He grinned and tried every one. The rest remained silent, a few words exchanged here and there.  
  
"I'm going up front to ask how much longer," said Katherine, breaking the silence. Once she was gone, Lonni and Michelle let out two sighs, and Lindy asked, "What is it?"  
  
"Obvious, isn't it?" asked Michelle back in response.  
  
Just then Katherine came back in, and she wasn't alone. Jade Malfoy stood behind her looking very smugly at the four.  
  
"Hi," said Michelle politely, having not met Malfoy.  
  
"You're a Longbottom, aren't you?" she asked smirking. "What are you looking at Potter?"  
  
Lindy, who was looking at the door right behind her, had a disgusted expression on her face.  
  
"Trying to figure out which hex to use on you," replied Lindy. "Any suggestions?"  
  
"That's rather rude," Katherine spoke up.  
  
"Well no one said you had to stay," shot back Lonni.  
  
Katherine glared at each in turn, then tapped on Jade and muttered, "Let's go. I see we're not wanted here. And by the way, there's 15 minutes till we arrive."  
  
The two girls left and Jacob got up and went to the bathroom to change. The others, being all girls, switched the clothes in their compartment. Suddenly, the train came to a jerky stop, causing all three girls to thud to the ground, still in the process of changing.  
  
"Oh goodness!" muttered Lonni, except she didn't say "goodness". Lindy opened her mouth to say something, but closed it.  
  
"She lied," said Michelle, looking at her watch (which happened to be magical to not only tell their time, but time around the globe). "If I'm correct it was 10 minutes, not 15."  
  
"That butt hole," replied Lonni as they grabbed their things.  
  
Once they exited the train, the four handed their belongings to a middle aged man, who took them over to a car, and walked toward a large man shouting, "Firs' years over her'!"  
  
This man definitely had giant blood in him. He had smoke grey hair with black strands mixed in. His eyes were beady black and his laugh could warm anyone's soul on a cold day. Lindy looked up and saw the stars twinkle above her. Lonni leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Man! That guy must have a huge case of gigantism."  
  
The giant spotted Lindy, Lonni, and Michelle and said in a booming voice, "'Ello you three! You can ride with me."  
  
Lindy and Lonni walked toward him, but Michelle stood behind. Jacob instead joined them and once all four were on the boat the giant introduced himself.  
  
"I'm Rebeus Hagrid, Ground Keeper o' Keys and Care o' Magical Creatures teacher. An' I know everyone o' yer parents."  
  
"Even mine?" asked Jacob.  
  
"Er-well no, but yer last name is Davis, right? I knew yer cousin that came her' a while back. Hannah?"  
  
"Yep," he said smiling.  
  
The boats landed on the other side and Hagrid helped everyone out. Then they headed up the path and through the oak doors, finally stopping in front of another set of oak doors, however these were different. They had all sorts of markings all over them. Standing in front of them was none other than Professor Potter.  
  
"Hello! Welcome to Hogwarts. In a moment I'm going to take you into the Great Hall where you'll be sorted into your houses. There are: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Any questions?"  
  
Everyone remand quite and still, most likely out of nerves.  
  
"Ok, follow me!"  
  
The doors spread apart at her command and they entered. That night the stars above their heads twinkled. The tables were packed with students in each house, and the first years felt a bit more comfortable by starring in awe at the decorations. They stopped a foot away from the stool were a hat sat. Yet there was something different about this hat. It had a face. What seemed like a mouth moved and the hat began to sing:  
  
The years, they pass,  
Students come and go,  
But things stay the same,  
Now matter where some go.  
However, the peace,  
Begins to break.  
The bonds that once were,  
Are now fake.  
It's up to you all,  
To keep the peace,  
It's not that hard,  
So try please.  
Now that that's  
Out of the way,  
Let me introduce each house,  
And their ways.  
In Gryffindor are the bold and great,  
Daring with great nerve.  
Or you might be placed in Ravenclaw,  
Great Acknowledgment they deserve.  
Perhaps in Hufflepuff,  
With the loyal and just folk.  
You might even end up in Slytherin,  
Who fend for themselves and make sly jokes.  
So try me on,  
And I shall tell you where you ought to be.  
  
After the song all the house tables applauded. Professor Potter waited for the applause to die down before starting the sorting.  
  
"Adams, Amelia."  
  
A girl with pretty blonde hair and sea grey eyes sat on the stool. A few seconds passed before the hat responded, "Gryffindor!" The Gryffindors students cheered.  
  
"Avark, Daniel."  
  
"Hufflepuff!"  
  
"Azzy, Greg."  
  
"Hufflepuff!"  
  
"Bronze, Angel!"  
  
"Ravenclaw!"  
  
"Byone, Lisa!"  
  
"Slytherin!"  
  
Lindy looked up at the table and caught her mother's eye. She grinned, Hermione beaming at her. "Cathro, Joseph" was then placed into Ravenclaw. Lonni's gaze followed him, but was snapped back to the to the stool as "Davis, Jacob" was called.  
  
Lindy and Lonni starred at him as her approached the stool. After a minute or so the hat shouted, "Gryffindor!" He jumped up and ran down to the Gryffindor table, taking a seat beside Amelia Adams.  
  
"Darn it," said Lonni. "I was hoping he'd be in Slyth."  
  
"Fawkes, Fiona!"  
  
"Slytherin!"  
  
"Franklin, Gage!"  
  
"Ravenclaw!"  
  
"Grinuald, Mary!"  
  
"Ravenclaw!"  
  
"Gwennor, Jenny!"  
  
"Hufflepuff!"  
  
"Havard, Katherine!"  
  
Both Lindy and Lonni were betting it would say Hufflepuff, but were shocked when the hat shouted, "SLYTHERIN!" Katherine, looking disappointed, joined the Slytherin which was roaring and cheering for her.  
  
"Jander, Andrew!"  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
"Laken, Kaitlin!"  
  
"Slytherin!"  
  
"Laken, Paige!"  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
"Longbottom, Michelle!"  
  
Michelle walked up and grinned as she sat down. The hat was placed on her head and after a few minutes of thinking, the hat shouted, "Gryffindor!"  
  
"Malfoy, Jade!"  
  
Malfoy smirked and sat on the stool. The hat barely even touched her head when it shouted, "Slytherin!" She joined her table gladly, taking a seat by Katherine.  
  
"McKinnly, Ayreana!"  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
"McKinnly, Davy!"  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
"Nightly, Hayley!"  
  
"Ravenclaw!"  
  
"Nika, McKenzie!"  
  
"Hufflepuff!"  
  
"Patricia, Courtney!"  
  
"Ravenclaw!"  
  
"Patrick, Kaylee!"  
  
"Hufflepuff!"  
  
"Potter, Lindy!"  
  
'Relax,' Lindy told herself as she walked up to the stool. She wasn't scared or nervous. Once the hat was placed on her head, she started wondering where the hat stayed during the year and how the four founders made it.  
  
'Me? Well, aren't you a curious one m'dear, no doubt mix of Potter and Granger I have here I sense,' said the hat in her ear. 'Now you are most difficult to place. Clever and knowledgeable, yet just and loyal. Brave and great nerve, but slyness and thirst for power lurks. My, my."  
  
'Gryffindor,' she asked the hat, practically begging.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat, and the Gryffindor table erupted with cheering. She handed the hat to her mum and ran down to the Gryffindor table, taking a seat by Ayreana McKinnly.  
  
"Raven, Lena!"  
  
"Ravenclaw!"  
  
"Ruby, Caleb!"  
  
"Ravenclaw!"  
  
"Riddle, Nicolas!"  
  
"Gryffindor!" Lindy grinned.  
  
"Shandler, Gale!"  
  
"Hufflepuff!"  
  
"Sinder, Kevin!"  
  
"Slytherin!"  
  
"Suken, Nathaniel!"  
  
"Slytherin!"  
  
"Treble, Sam!"  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
"Trixen, Kerry!"  
  
"Slytherin!"  
  
"Wanderfold, James!"  
  
"Hufflepuff!"  
  
"Wang, Cho!"  
  
"Ravenclaw!"  
  
"Weasley, Lonni!"  
  
After a second, the hat hollered, "Gryffindor!" This concluded the sorting ceremony.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor Andrew  
Dumbledore," said an man who looked about in his forties, his red hair starting to grey. "Take note the Forbidden Forest is off limits. That's about all I wanted to say. Let the feast begin!"  
  
Suddenly, the plates filled and everyone was pigging out. Jacob was grinning from ear to ear, making Lindy want to laugh.  
  
"So, what did the sorting hat say to you?" probed Lindy, leaning back in her scarlet chair. They were in the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Oh, just that I would be wanted here, and that I was meant to do something important," replied Jacob.  
  
"Really? I told it that if it put me in Slytherin I would kill it, and that dumb hat told me that it would put me in a house that needed me," said Lonni.  
  
"What about you?" they asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing."  
  
"You sure?" asked Lonni, raising her eyebrow.  
  
"Positive," replied Lindy, starring into the glowing fire in front of her. She was trying to make out everything that was going on about her and why she could fit into all houses.  
  
Jacob went to bed a little early, just after eight. Lonni left second. However, she stopping at the door and starred at her friend like she wanted to say something. But instead she closed her mouth and left.  
  
"Good job Potter, you're in a fix now. I still haven't told anyone about the men in that house and I just lied to my friends," said Lindy quietly to herself. "Well, there's no use in staying here." And with that thought she got up and went to bed, having a surprisingly dreamless sleep. The first in a long time.


	5. The Dear Potions Master

That week was a rather interesting experience for the first years. Every teacher, except Hermione, stopped on Lindy's and Lonni's names during role to talk about their parents for at least five minutes (an extra two for all the Weasleys.) All they did after that was be introduced, take notes, and be assigned to write essays or paragraphs.

Professor Potter was a bit strict in her classes. Yet, a fifth year said she wasn't nearly as harsh as Professor McGonagall, who hounded on you for just one mistake.

History of Magic was really dull. Professor Binns ranting on about goblins even put Lindy to sleep. However, she always managed to create some notes during that class, which Lonni and Jacob were extremely grateful for when it came time to write their essay that weekend.

In all, they had a fairly good week. That is, with the exception of Friday. That very morning both girls sat in the Great Hall, looking like they would soon be walking down death row, glancing a second time down at their schedules.

"We have flying lessons today!" shouted Jacob merrily as he entered the hall. Then his happy face turned into a look of concern. "Why aren't you guys jumping for joy?"

"Think about it," grunted Lindy.

"Now that's something he can't do," said Lonni, trying hard not to smile as she did so.

"What? Did somebody die or something?" asked Jacob.

"We're going to die at 10 o'clock," replied Lindy.

"Huh?"

"Check your schedule."

Confused, he placed his hand in his pocket and felt around. Then he pulled out his rumbled schedule and unfolded it, straightening it out to read.

"We've got _potions_," muttered Lonni, not wanting to wait on him.

"So?" asked Jacob, raising an eyebrow.

"Are you mad? Don't you know who teaches that subject?" moaned Lindy.

"That creepy looking guy up there?" Jacob glanced up at the staff table as he said this. Following his gaze, Lindy and Lonni found themselves starring at the potions master; his greasy black hair (some random white streaks), and his beady black eyes. All three shuddered in turn.

"How do you reckon that?" asked Jacob

"Haven't you thought on it? Look," said Lonni, frustrated, "he's a greasy old man, hates Potter's and Weasley's, and despises all Gryffindors, being as he is the head of Slytherin house. Doesn't that have death written all over it to you?"

"Never mind then," said Jacob, now downcast. Both were already done eating and waited on Jacob. They started talking and somehow ended up on the subject of quidditch.

"You should tryout Lindy," said Lonni. "Your dad mentioned how good your brother and you are."

"Maybe," said Lindy thoughtfully.

Just then, an owl landed in front of her. It turned out to be James, her dad's owl. Snowy white and owning a pair of crystal hazel eyes, it had two letters attached to its right leg. After offering James some crumbs, she untied them and glanced over the writing on each. One was from her dad and the other was from Hagrid. Actually, Hagrid's was addressed to all three of them.

"Go on James, no need to stay," she told the owl, who took flight as she did.

Opening her dad's letter she read it aloud to Lonni and Jacob. It read:

Dear Lindy,

Congratulations! You're a Gryffindor! I was as well (of course). Nothing's really different here, just me arguing with your brother over grades and homework (he got a C the other day). So, are you going to tryout for the house team? Also, tell all about you first week of classes! I got lost myself. Owl me back.

Your Dad,

Harry Potter

P.S. You know you can always contact me in times of trouble!

"What does that mean: 'You can always contact me in times of trouble?'" said Lonni at the conclusion of the letter.

"I don't know but you're going to have to hide letters from your dad or the Potter club will be all over them," said Jacob, laughing at the thought. The other two laughed a little as well.

"I have no clue," she muttered to them, folding that letter before grabbing the one from Hagrid.

Dear Lindy, Lonni, and Jacob,

How has your week gone? I remember your parents (Ron and Harry) visiting me their first year and telling me about it. Anyway, I was wondering if you three wouldn't mind coming down for tea later this evening? Don't reply, just come.

Hagrid

"If only he'd talk like that all the time," said Jacob.

"Jacob!" said Lonni, smacking Jacob in the back of the head. Lindy glared at him.

"I don't like tea, I'll have to drink water or something," said Lindy.

After this conversation Jacob was ready to leave for the lawn. Traveling through the halls, Lindy and Lonni walked right into none other than Katherine and Jade. Katherine glared but Jade looked thoroughly disgusted, muttering, "You think your all that, don't you?" Then she spat Lindy's before leaving for their class.

"Ew! That was- was," said Lind, trying to find a sensible, fowl words to describe what had just happened, "the most horrible, disgusting thing I've ever witnessed."

"Oh, get over it," Lonni told her as a napkin appeared in front of her and she began to wipe it off her shoe. "Now use wasting good brain power on a jerk like her."

"Maybe we should-" started Jacob.

"No! We're not going to tell my mum about this!" protested Lindy.

"-I was going to say get going," said Jacob, a bit hurt.

"And to think, we have potions with the Slytherins," said Lonni as Lindy mouthed 'Sorry' to Jacob, who accepted it with a smile.

Outside the grass was still wet from morning dew and the wind caused some chills for the first years. Even their teacher, Madame Everglade, who'd taught for the past eight years, was shivering as she gave out directions with her teeth chattering.

"Today you will be flying just a few feet from the ground- stop whining Mr. McKinnly, just because you're experienced doesn't mean we all are. As I was saying, you'll be learning the technique. _Ok_, first you take our place beside your brooms."

Lindy, Lonni, and Jacob took their places beside their brooms along with everyone else.

"Next, stick your right hand over the broom and say 'up' with a very commanding voice."

"Up!" shouted all the first years. Lindy's shot up into her hand and a few moments later Jacob's did too. Lonni's kept rolling around till finally it shot up and into her hand.

"Now, mount your broom and then we're going hover a bit, then touch back down."

They did this the whole time and when the class was about over, Lindy's "happy feeling" suddenly left her. Dreading their next class, Lindy and Lonni walked as slow as snails in glue. Jacob seemed to be the only one cheerful on their trip to the dungeons.

"Come on guys, we're going to be late," said Jacob.

"We'd rather not show up at all," said Lonni, continuing to trudge.

"Really, how bad can potions be?" he asked as they entered the classroom.

Let's just say, Jacob's answer was instantly answered. As soon as they entered they could sense the tension in the air. It was hot and stuffy and a crisp, chilly voice broke the silence.

"Everyone take a seat. You three, why aren't you sitting down?" said Snape in a snappish manner, making the trio jump.

Hurriedly, they took their seats in the front because those were the only ones left. After that, the class began and Snape took role. He stopped on Lindy's name with a smirk playing onto his face.

"Another Potter. I never go very long without one in my class…"

Lindy starred into those beady black eyes of his wearing a steady and calm expression. She didn't care what he said. She was determined not to get in trouble.

"Well, I warn you all now, you do not want to be on my bad side. And I don't appreciate cheeky students," muttered Snape, looking at Lindy and Lonni in turn. "Now, where was I?"

After finishing role, he started by lecturing them about the safety precautions one should take while creating a potion and assigned them an essay on various mistakes that can be made. Near the end of class, both Lindy and Lonni were surprised at their luck. Maybe they could get along with the greasy git after all.

"Hold on guys, let me get my magazine," said Lonni, stopping at the door. After she fumbled with her latch on her designer bag for a few moments, she managed to get it out. However, Snape caught wind of the word "magazine" and couldn't help but seize the opportunity.

"Miss Weasley," sneered Snape, "are you not aware that you are not to have personal property such as this in your bag?"

"No but-" said Lonni, trying to protest.

"And I half thought we'd get along," muttered Snape, shaking his head. "Five points from Gryffindor, and I'll have to keep your magazine for confiscation."

Snape rolled the magazine up and left. Lonni stood rooted to the spot, her mouth hanging open. Random words were coming out of her mouth like, "magazine, he, took" or "confiscation, how, why." This went on for about ten minutes. Finally, Lindy spoke up.

"Look Lonni," she said with sympathy, "I know you're really upset, but lunch is about over so we better go grab something to eat before our afternoon classes."

Lonni nodded and the headed for the Great Hall.

They ate in silence, Jacob swearing every now and then. Lonni shot a glance up at the staff table, looking for Snape. However, he never showed up.


	6. The Mirror

Weeks passed and Lindy, Jacob, and Lonni were soon traveling across the lawn in snow due to an early October blizzard. Halloween was right around the corner, and the Great Hall was very inviting, decked out with decorations galore. The sad thing about this occasion was that it did not only mean the Halloween Feast, but also the Ball. Only third years and above were allowed to attend.

"We're mature enough," said Lonni while throwing a snowball at Jacob. Herbology had been canceled, so they decided to take advantage of the snow. 

"Sure," said a third year Ravenclaw girl, walking by and rolling her eyes at Lonni.

"Who asked her?" whispered Lonni to Lindy. Lindy laughed and nodded.

After the first month people rarely bugged Lindy with questions about her father; however, she did have a fan club to keep up to date. The funny thing is the fan club started out all about her dad, but they soon included Lindy as well. So every now and then someone did took pictures of her.

"Any annoying fan club members been bugging you lately?" asked Jacob. He'd managed to dust some of the snow off his robe.

"No, not really," said Lindy in response.

They headed back up to the castle to warm themselves a little while later. However, they were stopped by Malfoy and her flunkies.

"And where do you think you're going Pothead?" Malfoy snarled at her.

"The library," shot Lindy back cooly. "You know, the place you've never been?"

"Why you little-"

Lindy heard what she called her, but she didn't care. It wasn't like it hurt her feelings. Instead of sticking around, she took off for the Gryffindor Common Room, Lonni and Jacob following. Once they were inside, they quickly chose a table and started to talk.

"I can't believe she called you that," said Jacob, shaking his head.

"I can," replied Lonni. "What I can't believe is you didn't try to get her back."

"Like I'd actually waste my energy on her?"

"Hey guys," said Michelle, running up to them. "Did you see the quidditch sign-up sheet?"

"No, why?" they answered in unison.

"They're letting first years try-out!"

All three of their faces lit up and the trio took off for the notice board. Sure enough, the quidditch form was posted and in bold writing was the sentence: FIRST YEARS WILL BE PERMITTED TO TRY-OUT. They were to take place on a Saturday in November.

"Come on Lindy, sign up," begged Lonni. "Gryffindor could use a great seeker."

"Ok. Will you?" asked Lindy.

"Who me? Nah, sports aren't my thing. Are you going to try-out Jacob?"

"I think," Jacob decided, "I'm going to try-out next year. There's three seventh years on the team."

Lindy quickly added her name to the list before leaving with her friends for the library.

That Friday the trio headed to Hagrid's hut as soon as classes let out. After all, it wasn't like they were going to pass up a chance to talk to the friendly giant.

"Well 'ello there Lindy, Lonni," said Hagrid. Then he quickly added, "and Jacob."

"Hi Hagrid," said the trio in unison.

"Has it always snowed during October?" pondered Lonni as she grabbed a cup of hot, steaming tea and looked out the window.

"No," said Hagrid. "It 'as been quite a many years since it 'as."

"As long as it got us out of Herbology," said Jacob.

"Speakin' of which, 'as Professor Snape ben given ye any more problem's?"

"No," said Lindy truthfully. She took a sip from her warm water before continuing, "But he does glare at me an awful lot."

"Not to mention he still won't give me my magazine back," added Lonni.

"Both yer dads had loads of problems with 'im as well," Hagrid told them as he grabbed a batch of rock cakes out of the fire place. "Want sum?"

"Yes," said all three uncertainly, but politely. Lindy and Lonni had been warned about them from their parent's experiences. Jacob, on the other hands, just didn't like the look of them.

Both Lonni and Jacob looked at Lindy, and she nodded. She bravely picked up one, stuck a small portion of it in her mouth, and slowly bit down on it.

Surprisingly, the cake was soft and gooey. It tasted like a regular piece of chocolate cake.

"Not bad Hagrid," replied Lindy as she finished her second piece.

"I've ben perfectin' it o'er the years," said Hagrid. "It's 'bout time ye three get back up ter the castle. Ye can take sum with ye if ye like."

"Thanks," replied Jacob as he grabbed a mound and placed them in their pockets.

Then they left for the castle, Lindy looking behind them every now and then. She felt like someone was watching them, and it certainly wasn't Hagrid.

That night in the common room, Lonni laid down her books rather loudly and stared at Lindy.

"Ok, spill," she said simply.

"Spill what?" Lindy was very confused. She sat down in one of the scarlet chairs by the fire and starred into it.

"You're hiding something from us," said Jacob.

True, she was; but it was only for their own good, right? Once again, things flashed through her head of past events in her life, the words, "OK", "spill", and "you're hiding something from us" echoing through her mind. 

"Well?" asked Lonni.

"I'm not hiding anything from you. You're just being paranoid," she stated, but not very convincingly, causing Lonni and Jacob to stare at her seriously and roll their eyes. "Alright, alright. What do you want to know?"

"Where did you go when you touched that key?" That was the first of their series of questions.

Sighing, Lindy explained about ending up in the village and running up to the house. She decided to leave the part out about the door and the snake, however mentioning the fact that the two men were after people led to the next set of questions.

"So, why were you clutching at your ankle when we first got off the bus at the Leaky Cauldron?"

"Because, I've got a scar on that ankle," she whispered so she wouldn't be overheard.

There was silence between the three. Thank goodness everyone else was off to socialize, leaving the common room completely empty.

"How'd you get it?" asked Jacob.

"What kind of scar is it? A curse scar?" Lonni asked franticly, afraid to know the answer.

Lindy nodded to answer Lonni's question.

"You mean…..somebody…….used……" Lonni trailed off, still in a state of shock.

"Avada Kedarva on me? Yes, they did as a matter of fact."

"What's Avada Ke-ke-"

"Avada Kedarva is a killing curse," Lonni shakily explained to Jacob. "Only really powerful wizards can perform it."

"This is too much for me," said Jacob, running his hands through his hair. Just then, there was a tap at the window. "Now what?"

Lonni let the owl in. It was James, her father's owl that delivered her letters on her first day. The only thing attached to it's thing leg was a light weight package.

"That's odd," Lindy muttered as she untied the package from James' leg. "what's so important it couldn't wait till tomorrow?"

Once the package was free from the owl's leg, James took off. Lindy slowly opened it.

"It's…..a cloth?"

The cloth was thin and silvery looking. She carefully held it out to get a better look at it.

"Woah!" Exclaimed Jacob and Lonni.

"Woah what?" Lindy was confused.

However, when she looked down she quickly realized what they were amazed at. Her lower half: legs, feet and stomach; had disappeared. She then covered herself with the cloth and became completely invisible.

"Hey look! There's a note," Lonni said as she reached into the wrapping and grabbed a small piece of parchment.

Lindy let the invisible cloak fall to the floor and took the note from her as she offered it.

"'You're grandfather left this in my possession, and I thought it was about time a Potter had it again. Use it well,'" read Lindy to her puzzled friends. "So it couldn't have been my dad, at least I don't think."

"But who else can use James?" asked Lonni. Lindy shrugged and pocketed the note.

"Well, that still leaves what to do about those two men. We need to warn a teacher, right?" asked Jacob. "Two students are in danger."

Lindy shook her head.

"We don't have enough proof dingbat," said Lonni.

Lindy gazed into the fire as Lonni and Jacob continued to argue. She did have to tell them eventually, right?

Halloween was on a Wednesday. Classes ended early for the feast (and ball), so Lindy and Lonni had to study in the common room because of the noise coming from the third years and up in their dorms.

"You're so lucky Jacob," said Lonni as she sat down. "Guys don't talk as loud as girls."

When they headed down to the feast, most girls were already with their dates. Lindy even saw Melissa Wood with a boy sitting by her, gazing at her as if in a trance while she chatted with one of her friends. Lonni tried every now and then to trip someone sprinting from table to table. The only person she succeeded in tripping was…..uh-oh……

"I'm sorry Kathy," said Lonni, trying to help her up. The first year Slytherin just glared at her and tore off for her table. "I'll stop now."

"That would be a good idea," said Lindy.

After they ate, the teachers dismissed the first and second years. That's when Lonni suddenly lunged forward and started vomiting slugs. At first, Lindy didn't realize what had happened. Then she remembered reading about the hex.

"Oh crud," said Lindy. Jacob and her helped Lonni up and walked her to the Hospital Wing.

"Ah, I wondered when I'd be seeing one of you three," said the elderly woman named Madame Promfrey. "You'll be staying all night Weasley."

"But-" began Lonni. However, she wasn't able to finish her sentence due to the fact Madame Promfrey forced a spoon of potion down her throat.

Lindy and Jacob told Lonni goodnight and took off for the common room. Once they were inside, Lindy whispered to Jacob, "I just thought of something."

"What?" asked Jacob. "And why are we whispering?"

"Because we don't want to be overheard. Listen, I was thinking, why don't we give the invisibility cloak a spin. Just around the halls?"

"What if we get caught?" asked Jacob hesitantly.

"Like we're going really going to get caught. All the teachers are at the ball. And besides," and here she leaned a bit closer, "it's not like we're not allowed out. We just have to stay away from the Great Hall."

"Well, alright. That way we can sneak and visit Lonni again."

Lindy nodded and she ran up to her dorm to retrieve her cloak.

Silently they trudge down a hall, careful to make sure they were covered up. Jacob was so nervous he held his breath until he turned blue.

"Jacob, breath!" she hissed as quiet as she could manage.

"Alright," he said bluntly. "Why are we under this? Nobody's-"

However, just then someone stepped out of a room. The two stopped dead in their tracks. It was Snape. Lindy placed her hand over her mouth to stop herself from gasping. He starred right at them for a few seconds, then turned and walked away. Lucky for them they were invisible.

Once they were out of earshot, Jacob let out air he was holding in and Lindy said, "Come on. Let's go see what he was doing."

Jacob frowned but followed her anyway.

They entered the room and looked around. It was completely empty apart from the ancient looking mirror. Lindy had gone over the walls for the millionth time, observing the strange writings on it when Jacob shouted, "Lindy! Look!"

Immediately, Lindy walked over and looked in the mirror. She saw Jacob looking much cuter than now and holding a trophy, Lindy and Lonni standing on either side of him. 

"But when we came in it just showed our reflection," stated Lindy, looking through the mirror. "Move over and give me a try."

As soon as Jacob moved, his image and everything disappeared. Slowly Lindy stepped in front of it.

Nothing happened.

She just starred at her reflection. But, Jacob couldn't see anything in the mirror.

"How come you can see what I see," rounded Jacob, "but I can't see what you see?"

"I don't know," Lindy replied. Her eyes were now fixed on the writing above the mirror. It seemed to be written in some weird language.

"Come on, let's go," said Jacob, grabbing her hand and the cloak in the other. He lead her out into the hall and threw the cloak over them. "We need to visit Lonni before it gets any later."

Lindy nodded and the two ran up flights of stairs and down corridors till finally they reached the Hospital Wing. Lonni was still puking but feeling much better at least. Madame Promfrey had left for a little bit and wouldn't be back until midnight.

They told her about seeing Snape and the mirror. Maybe he was up to something? The mirror seemed harmless enough. Lonni's smile, however, faded when who should walk in but Malfoy and Kathy (what Jade was calling her).

"Well, well, well," said Malfoy, smirking. "What've we got here? Students out of bed after hours? I think McGonogal should kick you out for it, all three."

"If we wanted your opinion, Malfoy, we would have asked for it," said Lindy as she glared at her.

"Oh, well, is that so," said Kathy. "Well-"

However, before Kathy could manage to say another word, a spell was fired her way. It took Lindy and Lonni both a second to realize it was Jacob who'd hexed her. Flabbergasted, Malfoy grabbed Kathy and with one glare at the trio, left room and headed for the Slytherin common room.

"What hex?" asked Lindy, who was still getting over the shock.

"Just some hex," said Jacob, pocketing his wand. "Nothing really."

That's when Lindy first heard the hissing.


	7. Hissings and Tryouts

On Saturday, November 3rd, Lindy headed for the Quidditch Pitch, nervous beyond all reason. Today was tryouts and she was aiming to be chosen as seeker. Lonni walked with her as far as the pitch, but would be heading for the stands to watch once they got there. Jacob stayed behind to do some studying for their test on Monday. He wasn't exactly top of the class so Lindy and Lonni decided not to stop him.

The sky was cloudy, and Lindy was cold underneath her bright red robe. She could hear Lonni humming a tune to some song. Why couldn't Lonni feel nervous with her? Her hand started to drum lightly against her side to no particular rhythm.

"Ready?" asked Lonni.

They'd reached the Pitch and Lindy hadn't even noticed.

"Yeah," she replied uncertainly.

"You'll be fine; Good luck!" Lonni told her encouragingly before heading towards one of the stands to join all the other students who'd come to watch.

Gulping, she trudged over to the huddled group of people who were trying out. Most of them were third and fourth years, but there was one other first year besides herself. Nick Riddle.

Her heart started to race as he noticed she was there. He edged toward her with a big grin on his face.

"I'm glad I'm not the only first year trying out," he said coolly.

"Yeah," replied Lindy dumbly.

"All right," called Melissa Wood, rather loudly in order to ensure she had everyone's attention. Melissa was a tall, Gryffindor fifth year with long, wavy light brown hair and hazel brown eyes. She was the current captain of the team.

"We're going to start the tryouts. If someone signed up and hasn't come on time, they will not be permitted to tryout. So you can tell any of your friends who ask why. First up: Kiara Smith. Position: Chaser."

A blonde headed fourth year took the field, mounting a broom provided for her. Lindy couldn't help but gape as she watched Kiara, who was graceful and had an accurate aim. She put the quaffle past Melissa every time. There was no doubt she was going to make the team.  
Next up was a third year named Allie Fren, who didn't do very well. Then Brian Andrews took his turn, doing reasonably well but not spectacularly. After that was Rebecca Mathews.

The list went on and on and she was deep in thought until she heard, "Lindy Potter!" Quickly, she snapped out of the trance she was in and looked over at Melissa to verify it. Melissa smiled and winked in confirmation. It was her turn.

"Good luck Potter," Nick said before patting her on the back. She couldn't help blushing a dark crimson shade of red as she walked over to where the school broom was.

As she mounted it, she could hear Lonni from the stands shouting, "GO LINDY!"

She laughed quietly to herself. Then she nodded her head at Melissa to let her know she was ready. Melissa threw a medium sized tennis ball into the air and Lindy took off.

She soared through the air and snatched the ball. However, as she stopped, the broom suddenly pointed downward. With the tennis ball in her right hand, she clasped the handle with her left and leaned back slightly, trying to steady it. It didn't help any.

Instead of steadying, the broom suddenly shot straight for the ground. She was completely helpless and was going to crash. Yet, just as she was about two feet away from hitting the ground, someone shouted, "Windgardium Leviosa!"

She and the broom stopped and hovered in midair. She blinked and looked around to see who'd saved her. Turning towards him, she saw that Nick was poised in a balanced position with his wand out. He'd done it. Slowly, he placed her and the broom on the ground.

"Right, good job Lindy. You may go," said Melissa, still a bit overwhelmed. "Who's next?"

The waiting group looked a bit scared after the incident. Some even left. Lindy walked over to Nick, not sure how to thank him.

"Thanks for that," she mumbled.

"I'm sure you would have done the same for me," he replied casually, pocketing his wand. "Good job by the way."

"Thanks and good luck," she said, starring into his emerald green eyes.

For a second they turned red, but then turned back to green. Lindy said, "Good bye" before taking off to join Lonni, who was waiting for her on the path back to the castle. She couldn't help but look a little freaked.

"Lindy, what's wrong?" Lonni asked, looking very concerned.

"I heard a hissing noise as the broom pointed downwards, and it got even louder once I started rushing toward the ground," Lindy answered her shakily.

"Well, it was obvious that someone jinxed the broom-"

"That's not all," interrupted Lindy. "When I looked into Nick's eyes, they turned red."

"Let's wait and discuss this with Jacob," said Lonni after pausing to think for a second. "He may not be the brightest person we know, but he can be helpful when solving hard problems."

Lindy nodded and felt a wave of relief sweep over her. It was obvious Lonni had been trying to befriend Jacob these last few weeks, and saw this as an opportunity. The two raced up to the Gryffindor Common Room where they found Jacob at one of the tables, pouring over at least four books.

"Jacob, we're back," said Lonni.

His head snapped up to look at them.

They both sat down on either side of him. Fumbling, he began to close his books and pile up his papers. Lonni didn't wait till he was done to inform him that, "Lindy did an excellent job."

Their friend nodded his head while straightening his finished pile of parchment and papers.

"However, something went wrong after I caught the ball," Lindy continued for Lonni.

It took the next 15 minutes for the two girls to explain exactly what had happened, to him. His look was sincere and a bit concerned when they finished.

"Is this the first time you've heard that hissing sound?" asked Jacob.

"No. I heard it that night you hexed Malfoy," said Lindy, thoughtfully. The mention of it caused Jacob to blush slightly.

"Hey, didn't you mention the other day that you could understand what animals were saying?" asked Lonni suddenly.

Lindy hadn't thought about that. Why couldn't she understand the hissing sound? It was obvious it was a snake making it.

"I'm not sure," she replied, looking down at the table.

"Oh Potter, don't be down on yourself," said Lonni. "Yes, you have special gifts, but you're not able to do everything. It's not your fault all this is happening. I bet those two men jinxed the broom somehow. Wouldn't be surprised if one of them was Snape, the git."

"Yeah, and besides, I've just thought of something," Jacob added.

"Maybe you had too many distractions to focus on the sound. If you try to focus next time you hear it, perhaps you'll be able to understand."

"Maybe!"

Even though it wasn't very comforting, it gave her some hope.

The very next morning, Lindy woke up in a groggy, but well rested state. Ever since she'd first been in the dorm, she hadn't had one single dream. Just pitch black sleep. Lonni was already up, shrugging on her robe.

"Hurry up Lindy! Today's Sunday, and we need to see how you did," she cried excitedly, tossing one of her pillows at Lindy, who couldn't help but laugh as it hit the side of her head.

As if lighting had struck her, Lindy quickly hopped out of bed; throwing on her blue jeans and red hoody, and placing her glasses erectly on her nose. Her hair, she combed quickly and tied in a ponytail. Last but not least, she slipped on her red and white sneakers. She was ready.

Well, almost ready. Unfortunately, she'd forgotten her wand and had to dash back to her bed to get it, before joining Lonni outside the door. Down the stairs they ran, both eager to see if she'd made the team.  
At an even step they walked over to the notice board.

"You look," said Lindy, shutting her eyes.

"Yeah, good idea," agreed Lonni.

"Why?" Lindy asked in confusion.

Her eyes darted to the list that read, GRYFFINDOR HOUSE QUIDDITCH TEAM, except the "dor" at the end had a "k" added so it read GRYFFINDORK. Underneath, it read as follows:

Keeper- Melissa Wood (CPT)

Beater- Alexandra Gwennor

Beater- Felix Turner

Chaser- Kiara Smith

Chaser- Ted Angora

Chaser- Nicolas Riddle

Seeker- Lindy Pothead

Lindy gaped at her name. Actually, her first name with Pothead attached to it instead of Potter. How could someone write that?

"Lindy," said Lonni sympathetically.

She was mad. She scratched the parchment with her finger to get rid of the "head" so that it was just her name again. Yet, that didn't satisfy her. An enormous wave of anger engulfed her, wanting to plummet to the ceiling. Once again she heard a hissing sound, echoing off the walls.

"Concentrate," she told herself, shutting out all other sounds.

_Potter hears…_

Her eyes suddenly opened and blinked several times. Was she awake? Must be, because Lonni was starting to wave her hand in front of her face.

"Lindy! Earth to Lindy," said Lonni.

"What? Oops, sorry," said Lindy, as she blinked and came back to herself. "Listen, I'm going to run down to the library and pick up a book, alright? Yes, I promise to come straight back."

Lonni looked a bit concerned, but nodded. Grateful that she didn't argue, Lindy took off.

She really was intending to go to the library, but she was also trying to figure out were the snake was. It was in the castle, but she still hadn't figured out where.

"It might be small," she told herself. "Or it might be big." Despite her concentration, she didn't hear the hissing again till she was almost at the library door.

_She's alone..…_

Suddenly, she ran into someone, not looking where she was going. A firm hand grasped her arm, stopping her from falling. It was Nick.

"You might want to be more careful, Potter," he grinned, a bit amused.

"Congratulations, by the way."

"Thanks," replied Lindy, about to start blushing. "Congratulations to you, too."

She watched him go, wishing she could think of something else to say; something that would sound intelligent, but she couldn't. After he turned and walked off she heard the hissing sound again.

_Follow...follow.._

And with that, she dashed into the library, got her book, and hurried back up to the Gryffindor Common Room.

Later in November, those who wished to stay for Christmas were asked to sign up. Naturally, the three signed up to stay.

There was another snowfall in early December and they got out of class for a whole day due to a virus which was taking the castle by storm. However, Lindy, Lonni, and Jacob were some of the lucky few who remained healthy that day and they were able to enjoy the snow.

The Gryffindor Team had practiced three days a week since the beginning of December. When Lindy wasn't busy catching the tennis balls that Felix Turner, a fifth year (and a beater), threw to her, she was gawking at Nick as he practiced passing and shooting with Kiara and Ted Angora (a seventh year).

Overall, things had been going pretty well for the trio. That was, until the last Quidditch match before the holidays. So far Slytherin and Ravenclaw had played (Ravenclaw thumping them), and next now it was the turn of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw.

The three decided to head down to Hagrid's before the match. Hagrid greeted them with a warm smile and walked with them up to the stands. Even though he was a teacher, he always sat with the students.

They found Hermione waiting for them with cups of hot cocoa. She grinned and clutched at her cloak as they sat down and grabbed a cup.

"Hi, Mrs. Potter," said Lonni and Jacob.

"Hullo Mum," greeted Lindy.

"What brings you here?" asked Hagrid curiously. "The last time you sat with the students was your seventh year."

"Seeing as it is almost time to head back home for Christmas," chattered Hermione, "I thought I'd spend the day with Lindy before I leave. She's staying here for Christmas this year."

The weather was cold, but other than that the conditions were good for a Quidditch match. Lena Kienor of Hufflepuff was commentating.

"Decent day for quidditch! Let's hope today is a good, clean match and good luck to both teams."

Madame Everglade strode onto the field, wisps of hair falling down from her ponytail. She opened the box containing all the balls. First she released the snitch, which was quick to disappear. Then she released the two bludgers. Finally, she tossed the quaffle up into the air. With that the game officially began.

"Lindy," whispered a voice in her ear. She looked around to find Nick standing behind her, wearing a gray hoody and jeans, his black hair spiked up. "Can I talk to you for a second, in private?"

Lindy looked at Lonni, who winked back. The others were oblivious to the fact that Nick was there, hovering in between the two girls. Carefully, Lindy got out of her seat and followed Nick down the stairs and back onto the grounds.

"So, what's up?" asked Lindy, while still avidly watching the game.

"Well, I…er…" started Nick hesitantly. However, before he could find the right words, something whooshed by them, flying right between them. It was a bludger.

There was something weird about this bludger. It made a u-turn and pelted toward them again. Nick leaped and knocked Lindy down to the ground with him. The bludger narrowly missed them.

"Quick, before it-"

He was interrupted by a loud _crack_. The bludger hit the side of the stands. Luckily, it didn't cause it any real damage, but it then headed straight for Nick's head. He barely moved in time.

"Run!" shouted Lindy to Nick. Her legs carried her away from the Pitch and the bludger followed, leaving Nick.

"Lindy, NO!"

She stopped, and as soon as she did, _crack_. The bludger hit her straight in the face. Things went dark and she blacked out.

Author's Note: I would like to add a special thanks to MargaretLane for proofreading. Thank you!


	8. The Snake

When Lindy first started to come around, she could hear voices. Also, she was able to realize she was breathing. What a relief. Yet, it took a few more minutes for her to be able to understand the voices she was hearing, and guess who they belonged to.

"I think her breathing sounds a bit stronger and more refined," a nervous male voice stated. She recognized it as her dad instantly.

"You said that a few minutes ago Mr. Potter! Please go to bed and get some rest," said Madame Pomfrey huffily. "You're setting a horrible example for Mr. Riddle. Dear, will you please return to your house? I'll send word as soon as she awakens and-"

"Just a few more minutes, please," the voice she recognized as Nick begged.

"I give up! I'm telling you, you'll be lucky enough if the swelling is down by tomorrow for her to see; There's only so much I can do, as the Healer told you just yesterday, might I add."

"Harry!" She heard her mother's voice ring clearly. "She obviously isn't going to wake up anytime soon, much less talk. Now come back to our room and get some rest. Your dinner's waiting on you."

"Alright," she heard her father grunt before getting up and leaving.

"Five more minutes Riddle." And with that, Madame Pomfrey stomped off.

"Good, we're alone," said Nick. "Up for a brief chat?"

'Sure,' she thought groggily in her head, not surprised he could read her thoughts.

"Great," he replied. "What would you like to know?"

'Well, for starters, who won?' She slightly moved her mouth as she asked him.

"Hufflepuff. They caught the snitch five seconds after you were knocked out," he replied, starting to massage her right hand.

'I've been out how long?'

"About a week."

'A week!' She couldn't believe it. She'd been out for a full week. And she still couldn't fully function. 'Another question?'

"What?" asked Nick.

'How long have you been reading my thoughts?'

"Er- I think I best get going. See you later Lind." Then Nick got up and left, leaving her alone.

'I am so going to kill you!' She thought in her mind.

Madame Pomfrey came rushing back in and started to check over her. After the nurse left, Lindy fell asleep once again, pondering many things in her head. Who bewitched the bludger? And what did Nick have to do with all this?

A day or two later, Lindy was back on her feet; she did have to take a potion to reduce her facial swelling, but other than that, she was ok. Everyone, including her parents, had left Hogwarts and now Lindy, Lonni, Jacob, Michelle, and some fifth and sixth years were all that were left in the Gryffindor House.

One evening, the trio took a trip out to the lake side to talk in private. Lindy and Lonni filled each other in while Jacob skipped stones into the shallow water. He'd skipped a particularly shiny black one when he noticed some type of head sticking out a few feet away in the deeper section of the lake.

"Guys, look!" shouted Jacob.

"_Show yourself_," hissed Lindy in a different language, starring straight at it.

The creature raised it's massive body out of the water to reveal itself. It was a huge, black and livid orange snake, and had to be at least six feet long. However, it was a bit slender.

"_Come here_," hissed Lindy in a commanding sort of tone.

However, the snake remained where it was. Its eyes, which were steely gray, gazed down at her. Between its razor sharp teeth slithered in and out its forked tongue.

"I'm going in after it," declared Lonni. And, without a second guess, she dove into the icy water.

"Lonni!" shouted the two after her. Lonni came up for before diving back down.

"I'm coming!" hollered Lindy, running into the shallow water of the shore.

"No," Jacob told her, shoving her back before she could dive in. Then he dived in after Lonni.

Lindy, shocked at being pushed back by Jacob, stood still in the water. A few minutes later Jacob was pulling Lonni out and back to the shore. She was fighting to get free of his tight grip so she could go after it again.

"I almost had its tail!" Lonni screamed, red-faced.

"What you almost had was the giant squid's tentacle," he retorted back. "Look at you! You're going to get sick-"

"But it was the snake!" shot Lindy back at him.

"And you! NEED I REMIND YOU YOU ARE RECOVERING FROM A HEAD INJURY!" After seeing their hurt reactions, he calmed down a bit before softly adding, "I hope you're both satisfied."

And then, he turned and walked off. The two starred at each other before getting up to the castle to dry off and warm up.

Two days later, Christmas Eve, Jacob still refused to talk to them. He usually sat by Michelle or alone by himself now.

Eventually, Lindy and Lonni thought up a way to get his attention. One of the fifth years had decorated the common room and even placed a tree from the Forbidden Forest in a corner, with a star at the top and tinsel draping down it. As Jacob entered the common room that evening, Lindy and Lonni stepped into their positions and started to chat.

"Lindy, doesn't the common room look great?" asked Lonni.

"Lovely Lonni," replied Lindy falsely. "I wonder, did anyone put up mistletoe?"

Suddenly, Jacob followed the girls' gaze up above them and sure enough they were standing under mistletoe. They watched his expression turn from shock to horror.

"Jacob," cooed Lonni.

He coward back in fear.

"Listen Jacob," said Lindy, "we won't make you kiss us if you promise to forgive us for the other day."

"Alright, I forgive you both for the other day," he said, relaxing a bit.

"Good, cause I wasn't going to let you kiss me," muttered Lonni, pulling the mistletoe down.

"I was coming back up here to talk to you guys anyway," he added. "We need to discuss this somewhere private."

"There's an empty classroom down the corridor," said Lindy automatically.

Quickly, the three ran out of the common room and dashed to the empty classroom. Once the door was shut, Lindy and Lonni took seats and listened to what Jacob had to say.

"Well, I've been researching snakes the past few days," he started, "and I've almost determined what breed it is. Anyway, what I've been wanting to tell you is while I was researching, I was trying to figure out how it was getting around the school. That's when it struck me that most common snakes like dark, wet places, like holes in the ground for example."

Here, he stopped to take a breath before continuing.

"Don't you see? We have lots of bathrooms in this school and therefore have lots of _pipes_."

Of course! That's how the snake had been following Lindy. Through the pipes that ran just about everywhere at Hogwarts. Yet, there was still something bugging Lindy….

"Whose snake is it though? That's what we need to figure out," stated Lindy. Jacob changed from a smile to a frown. "Not just any snake chooses to roam though the pipes. Someone had to have brought it here."

"Wish it was Malfoy so we could get her expelled," said Lonni, trying to lighten the mood.

"Well, we should head back up to the common room and worry about this later," said Lindy, her emotions wearing her out. Not to mention her face did hurt a bit still.

And without any objections, they ran back up to the common room. The two girls played wizards chess while Jacob watched, cheering for whoever he thought was most likely to win. After Lonni had thumped Lindy 7-10 times, the two retired to their dorm.

Lindy read while Lonni flipped through her new magazine. She couldn't help but think about that snake. How many seven-six feet snakes did you meet? She was almost certain she'd seen that snake before, but where? In a book, or in a dream? Or maybe she was just imagining things?

Sighing, she laid her book and glasses on the stand beside her and rolled over. She almost immediately went to sleep. In her dream, a huge snake was towering over her. She'd tried to grab her wand to defend herself, but found her arm was unable to move. Frantically, she screamed, a pain shooting through out her body.

Instantly, she shot up in her bed and looked wildly around. It was morning and a huge pile of presents laid untouched at the foot of her bed. Blinking, she threw her covers off and got out of her bed.

"Lonni! Lonni! Wake up!" shouted Lindy cheerfully.

"Five more minutes mom," she protested, rolling over.

"It's Christmas!" exclaimed Michelle, waking up to find an equally huge pile of presents laying at the foot of her bed.

"It's Christmas?" repeated Lonni dumbly. Then, as she laid her sleepy eyes on the foot of her bed, she was shocked to find a huge pile of presents as well.

Immediately, she shot up out of her own bed and started to rip open her presents. Michelle and Lindy both couldn't help but laugh. Lindy then returned to her bed and grabbed her glasses before starting on her own presents.

Lindy first opened Hagrid's present, which was a box of the gooey rock cakes and a book on magical monsters. After stuffing a rock cake in her mouth, she opened her present from her brother Jake. He'd given her a quidditch magazine and some new fancy quills. Her grandparents (Hermione's parents) had sent her a box full of sweets, a flashy skirt, and three different books; one about handy charms, a fictional muggle story, and a book about urban legends.

Next came her presents from Lonni and Jacob. Lonni got her a stationary set, a few wizard band CDs, and a fluffy purple pillow. Jacob, on the other hand, got her a handful of chocolate frogs, a CD, a beautiful notebook, and a new bag to carry her things in.

"Thanks Lonni," Lindy told Lonni before opening her present from Michelle. Michelle had gotten her two boxes of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans and a butterfly barrette. "Thanks Michelle!"

"Thank you too," said Michelle as she tossed the quill and book Lindy had gotten her on her bed.

There were only a few presents left now. A note laid on top of a small box which had just now became visible. Carefully, she picked up the box and pulled off the note. After smoothing it out, she read the note (which read as follows):

Dear Lindy,

Sorry about the bludger incident and I hope you feel better. Merry Christmas!

Nick Riddle

Inside the box she found a necklace with a broomstick pendant on it, beautifully crafted.

"Lonni! Look!" said Lindy, showing it to her.

"Who got it for you?" asked Lonni while marveling at it.

"Nick," said Lindy softly. She couldn't help but blush. Only when she looked down did she toss the necklace on her bed, eager to open the next present. The present was from her mum and dad; a broom.

"Whoa!" said Michelle, stopping to come over and look at it.

"A Midnight," said Lonni excitedly. "And look, you got a broom repair kit too."

Lindy nodded and ran her shaking fingers over the polished black broom. In silver, cursive writing was _Midnight._

"And my gran sent you a sweater," said Lonni, unwrapping a package underneath the broom. She threw it at Lindy, who put the bright red sweater with a lion on the front on quickly.

"Let's give your broom a go after breakfast, ok?" suggested Michelle, tidying up her bed.

"Alright," said Lindy, starting on her last present.

There are many strange books in this world, but the book Lindy had received that Christmas had to be the strangest she'd received by far. On the cover was a dark green snake that blinked and hissed. On it was printed, Hissing Breeds: Snakes Found Throughout Europe, by Hannah Abbott.

When she opened it up, a note fell out.

_Thought you'd find this useful_.


	9. Attack!

The rest of the holidays the trio spent out in the snow. That's why when classes resumed; Jacob and Lindy kept sniffling and coughing due to their colds. Poor Lonni came down with the flu and had to spend the first day back in the Hospital Wing.

"I told you too much time in the cold wasn't good for you," muttered Professor Potter after her lesson that Monday.

"I know, I know," said Lindy, holding back a sneeze. She could feel the mucus filling up inside her head.

"Well, at least Professor Poplin has been kind enough to make both you and Jacob a potion," continued Professor Potter, tidying up her desk.

"I'm not drinking anything that man's brewed," protested Lindy, sounding a bit nauseated this time.

"You will too unless you want to go to the Hospital Wing with Lonni," shot back Professor Potter. "Now hurry up and get to your next class."

Reluctantly, Lindy got her bag and joined Michelle and Jacob out in the hall.

"What do you have against Poplin, Lindy?" asked Michelle. "He's not that bad."

"To you maybe," replied Lindy. "What do we have next?"

"Charms, why?" asked Jacob.

"Maybe we can visit Lonni first….."

"No way, you'll be late," answered Michelle.

"Oh, alright," said Lindy, a bit put out. "Perhaps during lunch we could go?"

"That sounds great," replied Jacob, smilingly at her sympathetically. Lindy couldn't help but return the smile back.

Charms class was a bit fun today. They learned alohomora, a spell which unlocks locks. Lindy, of course, was the first one done. It took Jacob a little while longer, but when he finally figured it out, he was able to talk to her. 

"Did you figure out what breed it is?" asked Jacob.

"Not yet. I've got it narrowed down to three, and they all seem to be pretty harmless snakes."

"But…..Then what's the point of putting it in the school?"

"Don't know," replied Lindy.

Just then, the bell rang and they headed straight to the Great Hall, wanting to hurry so they'd get more time with Lonni. When they reached the Hospital Wing, Lindy peeked in to make sure Lonni was awake. She was and smiled at the sight of Lindy.

"Lindy, Jacob!" She exclaimed excitedly as they entered in. Lindy handed her all her homework from that morning's classes.

"How are you feeling?" asked Lindy.

"Alright, but sick of the potion Madame Pomfrey makes me take," said Lonni truthfully. Just then, there was the sound of hurried footsteps and hushed voices reaching their ears.

"Quick, under Lonni's bed," said Lindy, grabbing Jacob and pulling him under. The sheets hovered about two inches above the floor so they were covered.

Three sets of feet entered the Hospital Wing. Two she recognized; Madame Pomfrey's and her mum's. The third must be a student's.

"Poisoned, I'm sure," said Madame Pomfrey, a bit frightened. "Did you get a good look at the creature that bit her?"

Suddenly, vomit splattered onto the floor, right in front of the student, a girl judging by her sandals. Wait a minute; Lindy had seen those sandals somewhere before…

"No, but I'm sure she'll tell us when she comes around," said her mum, helping the girl onto the bed. "I'll go tell Andrew about all this and notify the Longbottoms. The second first year to be hurt this year! Something strange is going on. Something's not right."

Her mum left the room and Madame Pomfrey left to get a boazar no doubt, an antidote for poison that Lindy had read about in her potion book.

"Now's out chance to escape," whispered Lindy to Jacob. "We can come back later."

Jacob didn't argue and the two quickly dashed for the door without a glance back. Lonni didn't need to pretend she didn't see them for her attention was focused on Michelle, who lay in the bed across from her.

Once they were sure they were far enough away from the Hospital Wing, the two started to talk.

"What do you think happened?" asked Jacob nervously.

"Isn't it obvious?" she muttered back. "The snake bit her and it was poisonous. It bit her….because it was coming for me….."

"Oh come on, you don't really think-" started Jacob.

However, Lindy continued on, talking more to herself than to him. She started pacing back and forth as she did so.

"All my life, I've been watched by who knows what and I never knew. And surely they all have the same goal. They all want to see me die."

"Well," said Jacob, placing his hand on her shoulder comfortingly. She stopped walking. "As long as I'm breathing, no one is going to kill you. It would have to be over my dead body, and I'm positive Lonni would tell you the same thing."

Lindy turned around and hugged her friend, burying her face in his shoulder as she cried. Jacob blushed slightly, and then suddenly remembered something very important.

"Lindy, we're going to be late for class!" exclaimed Jacob, grabbing her hand and dragging her to the common room.

The Gryffindor common room was empty. Jacob took off up the boys' dorm stairs to get his things. Lindy headed up to her own dorm to grab her things as well. What she found there shocked her. Just as she was leaving a voice came out of no where.

"I told you not to come here," said the voice in a frightened tone. She instantly recognized it as Twinkletoes'.

The house elf sat on her bed, looking at Lindy with an expression of terror.

"Not now Twinkletoes," said Lindy, taking off for her class.

Like she cared what the house elf had to say anyway?

That evening, she stayed up well past midnight. As she'd almost drifted off to sleep, she was stirred back to reality from the dream she was starting to go into.

"What?" she asked annoyed.

Hovering above her was Twinkletoes again.

"I told you n-not to come, b-but you ignored Twinkletoes," said Twinkletoes woefully.

"Yes, I did. Now will you please go?" asked Lindy, pulling her covers up to her chin.

"Now, you must face the consequences, not to mention the debt given to you by your father," said Twinkletoes, "the 'life-long' debt."

And then, with a snap, she was gone. However, Lindy lay awake for quite sometime, thinking what Twinkletoes had said: The 'life-long' debt given to her by her father?

What could it mean? What debt did her father owe? Neither of her parents had ever mentioned anything about a debt of any sort….

Fully awake again, she sighed and drifted down to the common room from her bed. It was empty as she preferred it when she had a ton of thinking to perform. She sat on the scarlet couch near the fire. Her cinnamon brown eyes gazed intently into the red hot flames. In her mind thoughts swirled around, trying to connect to one another. Something mysterious was going on around her that she wasn't aware of.

Just then she heard a rustle coming from a corner behind her. She turned to see a house elf starring at her.

"Twinkletoes, I told you-"

"I not Twinkletoes miss!" squeaked the house elf. It had bulging green eyes and bat like ears, clad in an attire of a strange sort. "The names Dobby, Dobby the house elf at your service miss."

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Lindy apologetically. "I'm Lindy Potter."

"I knows, miss. I've been watching you for sometime now. Might I add you are quite similar to your father?"

"I am?" asked Lindy. Many people had told her she resembled her father, but not that she was 'like' her father.

"Oh yes," said Dobby, walking over to her and sitting down on the couch beside her. "Brave; unafraid of danger! Anyway, I've come to warn you to beware of Twinkletoes, miss!"

"Why?"

"Oh no, someone's coming! We shall talk again some other time," said Dobby.

"Wait, don't-"

She was too late to stop him. Just like Twinkletoes, Dobby disappeared with a snap. Lindy blinked, and Nick stood where Dobby once was.

"Can't sleep?" asked Lindy, her right eyebrow rising slightly.

"Actually it's you who can't, right?" he asked. He then chose to rub some sleep out of her eyes.

She couldn't help but blush slightly. Who knew he'd care?

"You don't have to stay up on my account. And anyway," she said, getting up, "I'm heading back up to bed anyway."

Nick nodded and managed to smile before yawning.

"Goodnight," they said to each other before heading their separate ways. As she headed up the stairs, she thought she vaguely heard a male voice in her head saying, "Not yet."

A few days later, Lonni was healthy and as good as ever. Soon enough, January was nearing an end and it was time for Lindy's first Quidditch match. It would be against Ravenclaw, and their seeker was pretty good.

Anxiety was in the air. The Ravenclaws and Gryffindors refused to associate with each other. The only people talking to each other from the two houses were a girl and a boy. The girl (from Gryffindor) had light brown hair. The boy (who was in Ravenclaw) had dark brown hair. Most students of the two houses resented them for that fact. The trio didn't really know them and therefore didn't particularly care. And of course, Lonni continued to drool over the first year boy in Ravenclaw she had a major crush on.

On the day of the match, Lonni and Jacob kept saying positive things to Lindy to help her nerves. When it was time to head down to the locker room, Nick met her at the entrance hall and the two walked down together.

"Nervous?" he asked coolly, but not as coolly as usual. He voice contained a hint of nervousness.

"No, not really," she said with a waver of her voice. She'd lied, of course.

"Hey guys," said Kiara, meeting up with them. "Good weather for a match if you ask me."

And so it was. Slightly chilly, the sun streaming through the gray clouds above was great considering it was still winter. Lindy and Nick both nodded in agreement.

Inside the locker room, Melissa gave a pep talk to get the motivated.

"Even though we're the underdogs," she began, "doesn't mean we don't have a chance. We need to stick it to those Ravenclaws and show them who the better team is!"

Everyone gave a whoop of excitement. When they calmed down a bit, Melissa continued.

"Chasers, I want as many points as you can give me. Lindy," said Melissa, turning toward her. "Since this is the first game for us, I have no strategy for you. Just catch the snitch as soon as possible and end the game. No need to wait around."

Trying to take in everything, Lindy managed to nod. Just catch the snitch; got it. The team was silent for a few minutes before Melissa said, "Alright! Let's go!"

The whole team, all in uniform and clutching their brooms, walked out to meet the crowd. Every student was screaming at the top of their lungs. Lonni was already red faced and the game hadn't even started yet. It appeared a second later she was arguing with someone. That someone was Jade Malfoy. Lindy rolled her eyes and looked down at her Midnight she was clutching rather tightly.

"You can do it," said a voice in her head. She glanced over at Nick, who was smiling at her. She nodded and returned the smile. Butterflies were filling her stomach. However, when she turned they were gone. It was time to focus.

"Mount your brooms!" exclaimed Madame Everglade, holding her whistle to her lips.

All the players on the field mounted their brooms. Lindy eyed the Ravenclaw seeker, who seemed to be in great condition. _'Get the snitch before him,_' she mentally told herself.

"3, 2, 1! Go!"

She hadn't realized it, but Madame Everglade had already released the bludgers, the snitch, and the quaffle! Yet, she managed to speed off on her broom in the nick of time and started searching for the snitch. Instantly, her trained eyes found it and she spurted off to catch it. She was too fast for even the other seeker to notice.

Carefully, she balanced herself and reached out to catch it. A broad grin spread on her face when she realized she was clutching the snitch. The game was over and Gryffindor had won.

"That had to be a record time," said Melissa in the common room that night.

She was thrilled everyone was happy, but something bugged her. Grabbing her broom, she dashed back out to the pitch. She was going to get down to the bottom of this.

Quickly she mounted her broom and sped off, not nearly as fast as earlier today. She also had no particular destination, just something she really needed to check. The night airs whipped through her hair, causing it to wave and create a bristling sound. There wasn't a cloud in the sky tonight. The stars shone brightly, and the moon was almost full.

"Now, let's see," she said. She focused on her broom, magic flowing from her into it. Sure enough, the broom went even faster than before. "So, I'm using the special magic I have to speed the broom up?"

She was a bit disappointed. So she wasn't doing it on her own? Defeated, she headed back up to the castle.

Yet, she had a strange feeling that she wasn't alone.


	10. Malcolm Foray

For the next few days, Lindy didn't feel safe. She always felt like someone was watching her every move. Trips outside became less frequent due to her making up some excuse so Lonni and Jacob wouldn't worry.

Michelle's poison still hadn't completely come out of her blood yet. She could barely move at all, and talking seemed to be hard for her. Eventually she was sent to Saint Mungo's, a wizardry hospital, to be taken care of.

As March neared to an end, Lindy received birthday presents from her friends and family. Even Poplin, who loathed her, acknowledged her birthday although he was telling her to act more her age; Lindy had broken into a laughing fit prior over the prank Jacob had played on Malfoy.

Quidditch matches came and went. So far, Gryffindor was in the lead for the house cup, trailed by Ravenclaw. Finally, in late May the final Quidditch match was to be Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. If they won, they'd beat Ravenclaw, who'd even the score the previous week so they'd receive second if not tying for first. Gryffindor losing would mean they'd tie with Ravenclaw. Slytherin, who was in third, still had a chance at the Cup as well. However, they'd have to score a good deal of points to take it.

Due to all the pressure, Mellisa intensified practices. Lindy began running regularly at the start of practice. Then she'd hop on her broom and begin catching whatever was thrown her way. On occasion she actually got to practice with an actual snitch.

That wasn't all that was coming up though. The exams were now suddenly becoming more real in the trio's minds, as well as all the other first years. The three had a routine of studying three nights a week. Mondays and Fridays were relaxing days apart from doing their homework, and Saturdays were consumed by Quidditch. Then Sundays were the chosen day of investigations and pranks.

On a Monday in May, near the end of the month and the week of the Final Quidditch match against Slytherin, Lindy had awoken expecting a great day. However, she was wrong. No sooner had she reached the bottom of the stairs did she hear the horrible hissing in her head again. A chill ran down her spine and a horrible emptiness filled her stomach. Forgetting about her thoughts prior, she dashed out of the common room and down the corridor, trying desperately to find the snake. It led her down several staircases and through many secret passage ways. Eventually it stopped inside a side room in a low level of the school. She could only remember seeing this room place once before…

….Inside her dreams…..

The room was dark and she could scarcely make out what was in front of her. Slowly, she crept forward until she hit her foot against something.

"Please don't be dead, please don't be dead," Lindy muttered pleadingly. She looked down and saw an outline of a body. Taking her wand out in a flash, she said quietly, "Lumos!"

The light immediately revealed the person on the floor. Lying face down was a boy with brown hair and a school uniform on. Bending down, she carefully turned the boy over to reveal his face. She almost dropped her wand at the sight of her vacant brown eyes starring up unblinkingly at the ceiling.

"Jacob," she said in barely an audible whisper.

"I sent my house elf to warn you, but you wouldn't listen," said an unfamiliar male voice, footsteps coming toward her. "Yet nothing frightens a Potter, does it? 'Cept perhaps their friends demise of following them."

"What did you do to him? I swear if he's dead-"

"Relax; he's not dead…yet…"

Here he chose to laugh, giving her a chance to see a bit of his features. He had plain, shaggy brown hair and demon red eyes. The eyes didn't look natural at all. He was wearing a plain brown suit as well. Something stood behind him, clutching his robes.

"What did you do to my friend?" She screamed at him.

"Poison is spreading throughout his body. Foolish boy, if you ask me. He'd stayed up all night in the library, researching snakes. He actually found the breed of my snake too. Well, I couldn't risk him warning you about what to look out for. Therefore I had my snake capture him and lure you here."

"Why? What do you have against me that you have to harm my friends?"

"Against you, you ask? Of course I've gotten something against you. All death eaters hate all the things that lead to our master's death," he said with a tone of edge in his voice.

"Tom Riddle died before I was born," shot Lindy back.

"However, you were born to that wretched boy who killed him. You were born to him and that young boy Nick was born to Tom's only remaining relative who wouldn't even help his own kin out!" He yelled in rage. "Now die!"

Lindy jumped to her feet and readied her wand. However, nothing prepared her for what she was about to see.

"No wonder I couldn't figure out what type of snake it was," Lindy muttered, shocked. "The other snake must have been used to throw us off. This one has three heads!"

It was true. The snake now rose up before her and bore it's fangs at her; all three of the heads did. At first it seemed like the target was her, but the serpent started to aim at Jacob. Jacob's voice echoed in her head, saying that he would protect her.

"Oh no…you don't!" she muttered, dashing for her friend. She picked him up, but fell back down. The weight was too much for her in her condition.

"Crucio!" shouted the man behind her. A sharp pain filled her body and she screamed out in agony. The snake chose to strike again and managed to pierce her shoulder. Poison was flowing in her body now.

"Ahh!" shouted Lindy, drastically pointing her finger at the snake in a fleeting attempt to kill it. Nothing came out.

"It's over Potter! You're dying. It'll be all over soon," he said, standing right behind her. He laughed his cruel laugh again.

"I'm not letting my friend die!" She yelled, pointing her finger at the snake's main body. Sparks flew out in a jet and hit it straight in the heart region.

The serpent screeched in pain and fell back dead against the stone floor. Not that she enjoyed killing, but she was relieved the serpent was dead. Her attention then turned toward her friend.

"You, Potter! Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to find that snake? Die Potter!"

And with that, the man chased Lindy around, forcing her to leave Jacob on the ground. Some how she needed to find a way back to the school above, and then manage to grab Jacob on the way out.

"Crucio!" shouted the man, pointing his wand aimlessly. He did this several times, almost hitting her. She was able to dodge it just in time.

Using the darkness to her advantage, she started feeling along the wall for a door or something. Well, let's just say she found a person. She was holding someone's nose.

"Ah!" she half whispered.

"Lindy, it's us," said a voice behind the person. "It's Lonni and Nick."

"How did you-"

"Find you? Thoughts remember," Nick replied, tapping his finger on his forehead for demonstration.

"I'm so relieved," she said, hugging Lonni who'd tagged along. "I was worried he'd hurt you too."

"Where's Jacob though?" asked Lonni worriedly.

"He's back in the other room. I had to leave him so I could try and find an exit-"shetold them before being interrupted.

"CRUCIO!"

Lindy was prepared for the pain this time. She knew it would happen when he'd found her. However, for some reason it didn't. She felt normal…Oh no…Above her, Nick was shaking and clutching himself in pain. She just realized she was lying on the ground.

"Run," he managed to blurt out through the pain.

"Come on!" said Lonni, grabbing her hand and helping her to her feet. "We have to save Jacob."

Nodding, the two ran into the other chamber and picked Jacob up off the ground. He still wasn't conscious. As they moved forward, Lindy staggered slightly.

"What's wrong?" Lonni looked at her concerned.

"I've got some poison in my blood too," said Lindy through gritted teeth.

Lonni gasped, but Lindy shook her head.

"I'll be fine. We have to save Jacob," she said, looking down at Jacob. "It's my fault he's like this."

At first Lonni wanted to say something back. However, she closed her mouth and nodded. Grateful that she had chosen not to say something back, Lindy grabbed Jacob's arm again, positioned him, and the two were able to move forward again. When they reached the nearest exit, Lindy put the full weight on Lonni, stepping out in front of her.

"Listen, I have to go back and help Nick. Take Jacob to my mum's office and inform her where I am and what's going on," said Lindy. "Can you carry him by yourself?"

"I'll be fine," replied Lonni, adjusting Jacob onto her back and wrapping his arms around her neck. "Now get going and be careful. Don't die on me!"

"Alright," she said, hugging Lonni. Then she watched Lonni leave before taking off. She had to find Nick…maybe they could communicate by-

"Hello Lindy! Nice of you to join us," said the man's drawling voice. Nick was on his knees, twitching in slight pain.

"Who are you?" asked Lindy as she walked over to Nick's side. "What do you want from us?"

"What do I want? To see you two die," growled the man. "Crucio!"

_Imperio…_

"Imperio!" shouted Lindy, pointing her finger at the man. Her spell overpowered his and his spell reversed and hit him as well as her own. He screamed in pain as she moved him, forcing him to hit his head off of walls.

After a few minutes of this, Nick shouted at her, "Stop Lindy!"

However, she couldn't. Something inside of her enjoyed this sensation.

"You're going to kill him," echoed Nick's voice off the walls.

Suddenly, like the day the bludger had hit her square in the face, Lindy's world turned gray, and then she lost consciousness all together.

When she came back around, Professor Dumbledore and her mum were hovering over her on either side. Their backs were turned to her but they were talking.

"Do you think she meant to do it?" Her mum's voice sounded concerned.

"I believe that is a question only she can answer," he said. "It's a good thing we got here when we did nonetheless. A little longer and the poison from the Runespoor would have killed her. It appears the right head (the extremely venomous one) didn't bite her, but one of the other two. Same goes for Mr. Davis. Poor Mrs. Longbottom though…"

"You're right," replied her mum. "I just don't get it though. Why is my daughter in danger?"

"Well she is-"

"-the daughter of the famous Harry Potter? Voldemort's dead," she said roughly.

"True, but his followers are not," he said in a darkly tone. "How long have you been awake Lindy?"

Her mum, startled, turned around. She lunged toward Lindy, helped her sit up, and hugged her.

"A few minutes," she replied. They were still in the dungeon, which she now realized, and the man was lying motionless on the ground a few feet in front of her. "Is he dead?"

"Yes, but let's wait till you're better to discuss everything," he said in a soft tone. "Hermione, please take care of this man, I believe his name is Malcolm Foray, and I'll take Lindy up to the Hospital Wing."

Dumbledore helped her up off the ground and she clutched at the place the fang had delved on her shoulder. A slight pain shot through her ankle and she had to stifle her scream from Dumbledore.

"Well, do you think you can walk?" asked Dumbledore. She nodded and grabbed his shoulder for support.

"I've hurt my ankle though," she said while limping.

"At any rate, you're better off than I thought you'd be," he replied, and the two spoke not a word the rest of the way to the Hospital Wing. Inside Madame Pomfrey pointed to a chair beside a cot that had somebody in it. Upon looking more closely, she realized that it was Jacob in the cot.

"Sit there and I'll go get my healing tools and draw out what poison is left in that wound," she fussed.

"Make sure you check her ankle out. She was complaining of pain," he said dutifully.

"That's ok. I think its ok now," said Lindy, putting on a toothy grin to look convincing.

"Alright then, I shall leave you and will call when I believe it is time we talk," he said on his way out the door.

"Where's Lonni?" asked Lindy. "She is ok, right?"

"I don't know. Madame Pomfrey said she left for your mum's office after she brought me here. What happened?"

"I'll answer you later. Can we just enjoy each other's company for a while? That is, unless you want to tell me what happened to you?" she asked curiously as she removed her jacket she was wearing to make it easier for Madame Pomfrey to heal the wound.

She waited a few minutes, thinking he'd answer. However, with a glance back she saw his eyes were closed and he was fast asleep. Grinning, she relaxed in the chair.

"Oh, I see the medicine's taking effect on him. You'll have to take it too," she said as she got to work on her wound.

"So do I have to stay in here tonight?" asked Lindy.

"I'm going to leave that up to you," said Madame Pomfrey. "It's only noon and you'll be out for quite a few hours."

If it's alright, I'm going to go back to my dorm room and sleep," she replied as she stifled a yawn.

"There, your wound's done. Let me get your medicine for you and you may go," Madame Pomfrey said before getting up and returning to her storage room. Lindy looked around, wondering where Nick was. Surely he'd gone to the Hospital Wing?

"Excuse me," started Lindy when Madame Pomfrey had returned back with a goblet, "is Nick Riddle ok?"

"He's the only boy that been here tonight," answered Madame Pomfrey. "Here, take this and don't worry yourself about it. I'm sure he will show up tonight."

"I hope so," she said, taking the potion. Then she told Madame Pomfrey goodnight and took off for her dorm room.

No sooner than she reached the portrait to enter the Gryffindor House common room did her eyes start to droop. She slumped up to her dorm and flopped on her bed before letting sleep consume her.


	11. Finals

Weeks went by and things were back to normal. Lindy was still pretty shook up. Naturally, the whole school knew about what had happened and talked about it often. _Except_ in front of Lindy. Well, everyone but the Slytherin's that is. Even Jade Malfoy made a point to recall it whenever Lindy passed.

"Not seeing any more snakes are you? Killing them perhaps?" she said jeeringly to her.

"Shut up Malfoy," said Lindy, while glaring. This was probably the twelfth time this week Lindy had to endure it.

"Do you have conversations with them too? A cup of tea by chance? Are you a parsletongue too, you half-"

That was it. Before she could think, Lindy drove her fist into Malfoy's face. Malfoy howled in pain and held her hands over her nose that was pouring blood. Though she knew Malfoy was in pain, she didn't care. She brought her fist back a second time as Malfoy screamed, "You half-blood!"

However, someone grabbed her arm and pinned her down. A man held her down as she resisted to be contained. Yet, she couldn't manage to break free from his grip.

"Did she do that Miss Malfoy?" asked the man. Of course, it was her least favorite teacher Professor Poplin.

Malfoy, smirking and still cradling her nose, nodded.

"Follow me Potter," he said thickly. "I'm talking you straight to Dumbledore."

"Mind if I do it, Poplin?" asked an oafish sounding voice from behind him. "I'm headin' up there me self."

Lindy and Poplin turned around to see Hagrid standing behind them. Lindy was a little relieved.

"Alright," agreed Poplin, even though you could tell he minded. Lindy mouthed thank you to Hagrid as she stepped toward him.

"So why'd ya punch Malfoy fer?" asked Hagrid as they were walking up a staircase. Lindy had to take several steps at a time to keep up.

"She was about to call me a half blood," said Lindy bitterly.

"Jus' pay no mind ter her," Hagrid advised. "Your mother went through bein' called a mud blood by Malfoy's ruddy father, so I'm not shocked she's doin' the same ter you."

She nodded, feeling a bit better.

"So, how's things ben since the incident?" asked Hagrid curiously. "You haven' visited me since then."

"Sorry! I've been busy with exams and my quidditch practices, and, well, the snake incident is still a problem for me," she said. "Some of the mysteries of it are still unsolved."

"Well I'm sure ye'll figure 'em out," he said hopefully. "Say, why don' you and the others come down fer tea tonight?"

"That'd be great," she said as they reached Dumbledore's office entrance, a stone gargoyle.

"Pumpkin sherbet!" said Hagrid to the gargoyle.

The gargoyle jumped aside and Hagrid pushed her onto the stairs. She had to catch herself before starting up them on her own, Hagrid following behind. When they reached the office, Dumbledore looked pleased to see them.

"Hello Rubeus, and Lindy," he said delightfully. "Ready for your match tomorrow?"

"Yeah," she said, pushing back a stray hair behind her ear.

"Though, you appear a bit soiled-"

"That's because she and Malfoy got inter a bit 'o a row," replied Hagrid.

"Ah, I should have guessed," he said. "You know the rules. No fighting-"

"-but sir! She called me a halfblood!"

He paused a second, giving her an intense stare with his light blue eyes. She looked away to a wall only to find another man who resembled Professor Dumbledore giving her the same cold stare. She then decided to look at the floor, which couldn't stare back.

"Well, I'll jus' leave ye two ter yer busi-"

"You said you needed to see him about something," shot Lindy, looking up at Hagrid.

"Oh, I jus' did that so Poplin wouldn't enjoy himself punishing ye. I'll see yeh later then?"

"Yeah, later," she said, starring back at the floor. Hagrid quietly slipped out.

"Lindy," said Dumbledore softly, "I know your intentions were noble. However, I must punish you all the same. I would punish Malfoy too but I believe your punishment was enough?"

Here he laughed and sat down in his red velvet chair behind his desk. He motioned for her to sit in the seat in front of it. She nodded and sat down.

"Being as this is your first detention, it won't be rough. How about spending your evening with me," he said thoughtfully. "About an hour, as I presume you were planning on seeing Hagrid tonight?"

"Yes, thank you sir," she replied.

"Get going! I believe you still have to study for exams and such," he said loftily.

"Yes sir," she said, getting up and leaving. "Thank you!"

She dashed to her common room and up to her dorm to grab her bag. Upon leaving, she was stopped by a small hand.

"Sorry Miss Potter, I was tricked-" started the squeaky voice of Twinkletoes.

"Don't lie to me. You were fully aware of what you were doing," Lindy said, trying to free her wrist from the House-Elf.

"Why you little! You killed my master and you must suffer!"

The House-Elf aimed a decent spell at her but she dodged it.

"Expelliarmus!" She didn't even have to use her wand. The spell hit the House-Elf and knocked her back.

Lindy dashed out the door and out of the common room. _If I could just find Dobby._

With a POOF! of smoke, Dobby the House-Elf appeared in his normal attire. She was relieved to see him.

"Listen, Dobby! I knocked Twinkletoes out in my dorm. Do you think you could-"

"Take care of her? Of course Miss Potter! Dobby would do anything for you miss!"

"Thank you so much Dobby," said Lindy, taking off for her classroom. Lonni and Jacob, now better, were sitting in the back of the class saving her a seat. "Did I miss anything?"

"Nope," replied Lonni as she got out her notes. "Why are you late?"

Lindy told them about the incident with Malfoy, talking to Dumbledore, and Twinkletoes. Also that Dobby was taking care of Twinkletoes. In a hushed tone of course.

"I'd like to give that wretched House-Elf a good hexing," said Jacob. "It needs one."

They would have talked a bit more but class had begun. Professor Binns was going over a good deal of material that was to be on their exams next week. Lindy avidly took notes, having learned a few months ago how to brew a potion that would keep her awake. Jacob, who'd tried it once and disliked it with quite a passion, fought to stay awake. Lonni, being a leech and knew she could read Lindy's notes later, dozed off without a care.

Right when they were discussing the goblin rebellion, the class was interrupted by Professor McGonagol. Instead of saying it in words, she pointed at Lindy, Lonni, and Jacob in turn. Obediently, they got up and followed her out.

The aged teacher led them all the way to her office.

"Shut the door please, Miss Weasley," she said in a stern tone. Lonni did as she was told and shut it.

Standing by McGonagol's desk was Dobby, clutching Twinkletoes. Suddenly, there were puffs of smoke and Dumbledore appeared.

"What's going on Minerva?" asked Dumbledore, slightly amused at the scene.

"Dobby here says that Twinkletoes, this House-Elf, was trying to kill Miss Potter in her dorm," reported McGonagol. Lonni and Jacob gaped at Lindy.

"I thought she was just trying to harm me," Lindy replied defensively. "Not to kill me."

"At any rate, she will be punished. I believe Azkaban takes house-elves now?" answered Dumbledore.

"No sir, please don't! Anything but that!" pleaded Twinkletoes.

"Fine! I sentence you to be enslaved to a new master! Miss Potter, you are now her master," he said, creating a contract and forcing the House-Elf to sign it.

"If Kreacher isn't bad enough," muttered Lindy.

"Kreacher?" asked Lonni and Jacob.

"Yeah, Kreacher our House-Elf," replied Lindy. "Dad doesn't really want him either, but he has no choice but to keep him. He knows way too much valuable information about Dad's work to be set free."

The two blinked and looked at each other for a second before looking back at Lindy and nodding.

"It's settled! Just sign this and she shall report to your mum," said Dumbledore before handing her the contract.

Lindy jotted her name down and looked at the creature that was to be hers.

"My first command is that you are to lose all your contacts with whoever your previous master was in contact with," said Lindy.

"But, but-"

"And my second command is for you to shut up," said Lindy. The House-Elf did so. "And my last command for now is for you to never repeat anything inside my house you hear to anyone."

Twinkletoes gulped and nodded. Then she left the room muttering. After that, Dumbledore bid them farewell and disappeared. McGonagol thanked them for cooperating and sent them back to Binns class.

The rest of the day continued on as usual and that night Lindy headed toward Dumbledore's office, deep in thought. When she reached the gargoyle she stood in front of it for a few minutes before snapping back to reality and muttering, "Pumpkin sherbet."

She took the steps two at a time and once at the top, entered into Dumbledore's office. Inside, Dumbledore sat facing the portrait of the man that resembled him in many ways. He straightened up and asked her to have the seat in front of his desk once again.

A magical time turner of some sort burst into life and turned once. Then it sat back down on a shelf and sand started to sift down it.

"We have one hour until once again you and I enter this office," he said happily. "Time travel, if you're wondering."

Lindy sheepishly grinned and waited for him to start the discussion.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow's match?" asked Dumbledore.

"Er- yes sir. But aren't we going to discuss-" However she stopped and looked down.

"The snake incident? Well, I guess we could talk about that, but I figured you'd talked about it enough."

"Oh…Well, I was just wondering what exactly he….Actually, I was wondering, just out of curiosity, if he survived?" asked Lindy quietly.

"As a matter of fact he's still in a critical condition at St. Mungo's," Dumbledore replied in an offhand manner. "Anything else?"

Lindy gulped. This next question she'd been dreading to ask because she was afraid about what the answer would be. Five long minutes passed by as Lindy found the courage to ask him.

"When I was fighting him, a voice in my head told me to cast the imperious curse," she managed to squeeze out. "It also compelled me to whack him against the wall…and the scariest part of all is I was enjoying it."

He got up and walked over to the picture of the man who resembled him greatly.

"Lindy, do you know who this man is?" asked Dumbledore. When she shook her head no, he replied, "His name was Albus Dumbledore, and he was my Great Uncle. Gave his life fighting Voldemort."

"He was also your father's headmaster," he also added with a sort of chuckle.

"I'm sorry sir, but I don't understand what this has to do with me-"

"There is a chance that Voldemort may very well be inside of you, trying to survive," he said coolly.

"What? Sorry, but that's-"

"Absurd? Think about it. Your father was hit with Avada Kedarva by Voldemort and received his powers. You're his daughter, thusly containing some of his blood which was slightly tainted. By the way, may I see the scar on your ankle?"

She knew he knew somehow. She pulled down her sock and revealed the lightening bolt scar on her ankle. He gazed at it for a second and sighed.

"I'm going to be doing quite a bit of research on this, I can tell," he said thoughtfully. "Does anyone else know besides-?"

"Lonni and Jacob are the only two," she replied. "No one else."

Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully. Then he turned and walked over to a window that faced the grounds.

"I think it's best the conversation is left off here tonight. Never hesitate to come talk to me when you need to. Also, I would like you to send me letters through owl post whenever anything strange occurs. Even dreams."

Nodding, she stood up. The hour was about to end. She thanked Dumbledore and left, feeling slightly relieved. Yet, it bugged her that he seemed to be holding back a little information.

The next day was Gryffindor's big Quidditch Final. It had been literally years since they'd last been in one. Lindy awoke that morning to find Lonni and Michelle sitting on the edge of her bed with a cup of milk and toast.

"What are you guys doing?" asked Lindy, yawning and rubbing sleep out of her eyes.

"We brought your breakfast to you," said Michelle.

"Hurry up! You need to get down to the pitch and win us that cup," added Lonni, placing the tray on her lap. "That and shut up Malfoy for us."

"Right," replied Lindy.

She shoved the toast in her mouth and gulped down the milk. However, she wished almost as soon as she'd done this that she hadn't. Her stomach was churning and leaving her feeling queasy. This was thanks to nerves.

Quickly, she dressed and ran down to the common room where Nick and Kiara were waiting for her. She was pulled back for second by Jacob.

"Hey Lindy, good luck today," said Jacob. He gave her the thumbs up, then left saying, "I'll be rooting for you from the stands."

Lindy grinned and joined her teammates. They walked silently down to the pitch, not saying a word to each other. All of them had the game mentally starting in their head. In the locker room, Melissa gave them all a pep talk to rouse them up. It was pretty effective as well. On the way out, Melissa stopped Lindy.

"Remember, different strategy today," she whispered to her.

"I know," answered Lindy.

The stands were packed. Even some aurors and ministry officials had made time to come out and watch the match. Even Mr. Potter (Lindy's dad) had made time to come watch today. Her nerves came up for a second but she quickly swallowed them back down. Her gaze went over to the other team's seeker.

Slytherin's seeker was a third year boy named Levi Puddlwright. He was tall and thin, and not that bad looking either. Many girls wondered why the Sorting Hat had placed him in Slytherin. He caught Lindy's eyes staring at him and he smiled and winked, but then grimaced quickly again. Probably so he wouldn't get caught acknowledging his enemy.

Madame Everglade carried the chest containing the balls into the middle of the field. She had both captains shake hands, unwillingly mind you, and released the snitch. As usual the snitch zoomed off from the site. Next the bludgers were released. Then, after a minute that seemed to last forever, the quaffle was tossed and the match began.

Melissa snatched the quaffle and zoomed toward the other goal post to score. Then she zoomed back to Gryffindor's goal post to defend, trading places with Kiara. Their first tactic had been performed flawlessly. Now she needed to keep the other seeker preoccupied for a while.

She shot off like a bullet, pretending she'd found the snitch. Slytherin's seeker followed at first, but then veered off and it took Lindy a second to realize he'd found the snitch.

"Puddlewright's locked on to the snitch!" Shouted the announcer.

"Like heck I'll let you get it," said Lindy defiantly, speeding as fast as she could to catch up with Puddlewright.

Naturally she caught up with him, and was able to cut him off.

"Wow, where'd you come from?" exclaimed Levi in a half amazed voice.

She smiled slightly, but didn't reply. Instead, she sped off to wait for a signal from Melissa. Melissa was to give her a sign before she sped off toward the snitch to catch it.

Down below Gryffindor was winning 60-20. When they'd at least reached 100 or close to it Melissa was going to pull her stunt and Lindy was to find the snitch. Just then Ted Angora scored changing the score 80-20. Now if only….

Suddenly, Melissa belted out onto the field, grabbed the quaffle being tossed in mid-air, and took off for the Slytherin goal post. This was the signal. Lindy sped away in a flash after the snitch only to realize Puddlewright was already trailing it and about to catch it.

_No, it can't end like this! Faster!_

And like always, the broom shot through the air, in front of Puddlewright, and she snatched the snitch. It took her a few seconds to realize she was clutching the snitch in her hand. Then she waved it above her head and all the Gryffindors stormed out onto the field.

"We did it! We did it!" shouted everyone as they rushed onto the field. This had to be the best thing that had happened this year.

After calming down, she managed to look up in the stands and noticed that both Katherine and Malfoy were angry their team had lost. Then she glanced around for Puddlewright but he was no where to be found.

However, the thought of finding anyone left her mind when Jacob and Lonni reached her and the three jumped up and down. That night there was a party that lasted until one o'clock in the morning when Professor Potter ushered them to bed.


	12. Friendship

The last few days at Hogwarts were spent lazing around the castle or grounds. Lindy, Lonni, and Jacob discussed summer plans while laying on the glossy green slopes next to the lake's edge. The blue skies overhead seemed to go on forever. The trio agreed this peace was much deserved after the events a little while ago.

On one occasion of cloud watching, two days before leaving Hogwarts for the summer holidays, Jacob got up with a sigh and looked for a smooth, light rock. Once he found one he tossed the rock which simply skipped over the lake's surface for quite a bit before stopping and sinking into the lake. At first, the girls thought nothing of it. However, a minute after the rock sunk Jacob turned to face them.

"I envy you two," he said in a casual voice. "Both of you will get to see each other this summer while I'm stuck in jolly old England by myself."

Both girls exchanged a glance, trying to think of something to say that would get him hopeful.

"Actually, we don't live as close as you think," said Lonni. "If we do get to visit one another, it'll be once or twice."

"Besides," replied Lindy, "we'll still write you every day. And anyway, my dad visits London all the time. Maybe I might get to visit this summer?"

"Really?" asked Jacob like a little kid receiving a present at Christmas time.

Lindy and Lonni couldn't help but laugh at him and Jacob ended up laughing right along with them. Yes, it seemed the good times were here to stay. If only I could say that was true.

The next day was spent like the previous one, only with Jacob in better spirits. The two girls talked about movies coming out over the summer, and Lonni and Jacob about the plays coming on Broadway in London that he should go see if he got the chance. Lindy, choosing to listen to this conversation suddenly realized something.

Maybe the hazy heat or the gentle, occasional breeze had sparked her brain. Maybe it just naturally dawned on her. At any rate, she looked closely at her friends, and a grin formed on her soft, tanned face. Jacob and Lonni were friends with one another! She remembered back to when they'd first met in the Leaky Cauldron, and compared it to now.

"What's so funny?" They asked as she began to laugh.

"Oh nothing really," she said, hopping to her feet. "I think I'm going to go take care of some business though?"

With that, she turned and dashed back up to the castle. She'd just remembered her library books needed to be returned. The hallways had few people here and there and the common room was completely deserted. The only place that seemed to contain people was the dormitories.

When Lindy walked in her dorm, she pushed her glasses up on her nose and glanced around. Michelle was avidly packing her things. So were Ayreana McKinnly and Amelia Adams, two more of her fellow Gryffindor first years. Paige Laken was busy going through her clothes trying to find something to wear tomorrow on the way home. The other girls were outside enjoying the peace.

Automatically she went over to her bed and picked up her books that were lying on her nightstand. Two think volumes on werewolves. For some reason, they'd appealed to her the other day when she was searching in the library.

On her way down to the library, she ran into Nick Riddle and dropped both her books when falling backwards from impact. Immediately he began apologizing while grabbing both books for her. She just leaned back and laughed.

"Sorry, did I say something funny?" He sounded a little offended by the laughter.

"No, no. You don't need to apologize to me for my clumsiness," said Lindy, holding back her laughter. "I don't believe we've chatted for a while. Want to make it up by accompanying me to the library?"

Hesitantly, Nick nodded while she got back up to her feet. With her books back, the two walked down to the library. On the way, Lindy talked to him about their break, Quidditch, and next year. Over break, Nick planned on training with his uncle for Quidditch, who he planned on spending the summer with.

Once in the library, Nick said goodbye and headed for the Great Hall. It was almost time for the feast. Madam Pince seemed to sense she was coming because she had out her list and was ready to remove her name from it.

"Good afternoon Miss Potter," said Madam Pince, taking the books and placing them in the returned pile.

"Good afternoon," replied Lindy back. "Are you going to the feast?"

"Yes, I'm heading up there in a moment," she said while fixing up her desk.

"Good," said Lindy, turning and leaving. Before she left she could have sworn she heard Madam Pince mutter "What a kid," before heading into her office.

Lonni and Jacob were waiting for her at the entrance of the Great Hall. The three entered together and were astounded by the way the Hall was decorated. Due to them winning the House Cup as well as the Quidditch Cup, they had no idea the hall would be decorated in scarlet and gold.

Professor Dumbledore called everyone's attention and began to congratulate Gryffindor.

"The points of talent and bravery do tend to stand out a little," acknowledged Dumbledore. "At least to those who use them during dark and risky situations. The strongest of strengths is that of friendship."

The trio beamed at each other. They knew he was indirectly talking about them. Just the, the feast began and everyone dug in. At the end of the night, everyone was in deep sleep from being completely full. Once again Lindy had not one glimpse of a dream.

The next day the trio said their goodbyes to Hagrid and Lindy's mum. It would be a week before she could leave.

On they way back Lindy and Lonni ate as many sweets possible. That night they would be boarding the Knight Bus to go back to their respective homes.

Ten minutes away from the station, there was a knock at their door. In came Malfoy and Kathy.

"Goodbye till next year, losers," snarled Malfoy rudely.

"Goodbye to you guys too," said Lindy sweetly, while silently hexing her with her finger.

"How long will it take to affect her?" asked Jacob.

"Three….two…..one!" Counted Lindy.

Sure enough by one, there were shrieks from the corridor outside. The trio busted out with laughter in their compartment as Malfoy continued to shriek. At the station, Lindy and Lonni hugged Jacob and Michelle and promised to write them both all of the holidays.

When they were just out of the station, someone came running up to them. It was Jacob. They all three hugged each other this time before finally separating again and going their own ways.

At the Leaky Cauldron, Lindy and Lonni purchased dinner. Then that night they rode the Knight Bus home. When it was Lonni's turn to get off, she turned and looked sharply at Lindy.

"You better come visit me Potter," she said in a mock serious voice.

"Sure," replied Lindy.

Lonni threw her hand up as she headed for what Lindy supposed was her home. As the scenes changed around her, she thought about the past year, and then pondered about the next year to come.

Maybe Dumbledore was right? Maybe the strongest strength is friendship?

One thing was for certain the years before her weren't going to be easy ones. But as long as she had her friends, she could manage.

Author's Note: And that's the end. Don't know if I'm going to write any more Lindy stories. Maybe…..


End file.
